Season 3 Junior Year
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Lucas and Peyton get married their Junior year, Lucas NEVER dates Brooke. Nathan and Haley JUST start to date. Brooke and Chase are together. How long will all this happiness last? Lots of drama. Leyton, Brase, Naley.
1. Episode 1: Before Your Love: part 1

Lucas and Peyton got married their Junior year, Lucas NEVER dated Brooke

**Summary: Basically, Lucas and Peyton get married their Junior year, Lucas ****NEVER**** dates Brooke. Nathan and Haley ****JUST**** start to date. Brooke and Chase are together. How long will all this happiness last? Lots of drama. Leyton, Brase, Naley.**

**Episode 1: Before Your Love: Part 1**

"**Peyton! I'm so happy for you! You two deserve each other, in a good way I mean." Brooke said to her best friend of over many years.**

**Peyton just smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm really happy that it finally happened for us ya know? I hope you find someone like I did B. Davis."**

**Brooke just looked over to Chase and smiled.**

"**I think I already might have. Anyway, you and Lucas are leaving for your honeymoon tonight right?"**

**Peyton took a sip out of champagne, since it was their wedding the adults agreed to let them have alcohol if the teenagers promised to only have one maybe two glasses and that's it.**

"**Yeah. We're riding to the airport in our limo then flying out there."**

**Brooke and Peyton smiled to each other and looked over at their men. Peyton watched Lucas talk to Skills and Nathan. He met her glaze and smiled. She smiled back.**

"**Go."**

**Peyton turned back to Brooke with a confused look and said, "What?"**

**Brooke laughed. "Go hug up to your husband P. Sawyer. It's your day. You haven't even cut the cake yet!"**

**Peyton laughed. "Okay. I'm going to talk to my HUSBAND."**

**Brooke and Peyton squealed quietly. When they were little they had always dreamed of their weddings. They never imagined for one of them it would be at the age of about 16 almost 17. Nonetheless, they were both extremely happy, especially Peyton. **

**Peyton hugged Brooke and said, "Thanks for being my maid of honor."**

**Brooke hugged her back. "You know I don't break my promises. Plus, you have to be mine!"**

**Peyton just laughed and waved bye as she walked towards her HUSBAND. The word felt so.. right to her. Lucas saw his WIFE coming and his heart skipped a beat at the thought of calling Peyton his wife. It felt right. Lucas smiled and slipped away from his friends. **

"**Hey you." Peyton said after she kissed Lucas.**

**Lucas smiled. "Hey Mrs. Scott. Are you excited for tonight? I know I am."**

**Peyton laughed and hit him playfully. **

"**I can't wait, Mr. Scott."**

**The music started playing and one band member said, "Now, it's time for the bride and grooms first dance as husband and wife."**

**The couple smiled to each other as Lucas took Peyton in his arms and they danced to their song.**

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know how_

_And I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me_

_And I realized_

**Lucas whispered, "I love you."**

**Peyton smiled and whispered back, "I love you, too."**

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

_I never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

"**I'm the luckiest man in the world to have married you, Peyt."**

**Peyton blushed and smiled.**

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I survived without your kiss_

_'Cuz you've given me a reason to exist_

"**Luke. I really don't know how I survived without your kiss. I love you so much."**

**Lucas kissed her.**

"**I love you much more." **

**Peyton smiled at his words and put her head on his shoulder.**

_I __never lived_

_Before your love_

_I never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you breathed your love into me just in time_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

_I never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really living_

_I never lived_

_I never lived_

_Before your love_

**Everyone clapped at the newlyweds. Peyton kissed Lucas as they finished dancing. **

_**TO BE CONTINUED..**_

**AN: I know, like I need another story but I've had this idea for a while so.. Please Review!**


	2. Episode 1: Before Your Love: part 2

After the newlyweds danced, it was time to cut the cake

**Episode 1: Before Your Love: Part 2**

**After the newlyweds danced, it was time to cut the cake. Peyton and Lucas walked to the cake and everyone else crowded around them. Lucas cut the cake and put two small pieces on two plates. They both put the cake in each other's mouths at the same time. Of course, some parts of cake got smeared on their faces and they laughed. Everyone laughed and clapped. Everyone slowly crowded around the middle of the floor. **

"**Time to throw the bouquet!" Brooke exclaimed and everyone laughed.**

**Peyton gave Lucas a quick kiss on the lips and walked to the center and turned around.**

"**Are you ready?" Peyton asked the women.**

"**Yeah!!" they replied back.**

**Peyton smiled and closed her eyes.**

"**1…2…3!" Peyton said as she threw the bouquet back on 3. She quickly turned to face them to see who caught it.**

"**I caught it!" Haley said with excitement and her cheeks turned a little red as she looked at Nathan. Nathan smiled at her and she blushed even more. Brooke and everyone else clapped for Haley and Peyton walked back to her husband. Lucas smiled as she walked over towards him.**

"**Today's been a good day." Peyton said as she reached her husband's arms. She yawned which didn't go unnoticed by Lucas.**

"**Yeah. It has been. It's almost time for us to leave for our honeymoon."**

**Peyton smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.**

"**I'm so tired. Today has been exhausting."**

**Lucas kissed the top of his wife's head.**

"**Yeah. I know you had to get up really early. I did too."**

**Peyton just looked at him.**

"**Okay, okay. Not as early as 5:30 but still. I had to get up at like 8."**

**Peyton sarcastically said, "My poor baby."**

**Lucas laughed and kissed the top of her head again. **

"**I love you Luke." Peyton whispered.**

**Lucas smiled.**

"**I love you, too Blondie."**

**Peyton rose her head at her nickname and laughed.**

"**What's so funny?"**

"**I remember when you were staring at me during freshmen and sophomore years at the basketball games."**

**Lucas' face turned a bright red.**

"**You knew about that?"**

**Peyton laughed and said while blushing herself, "Yeah. I was staring at you, too."**

**Lucas laughed and kissed her on the lips. **

"**What time is it? I think our flight leaves at like 10."**

**Lucas looked at his watch and replied, "It's 7:45 as of right now. We have to leave at 8 so we can be at the airport by at least 9."**

**Peyton hugged Lucas and smiled.**

"**Alright. We might as well start making our rounds of saying goodbye. I know you want to say goodbye to your mom and Keith."**

**Lucas took Peyton's hand and nodded. They walked around and talked to everyone. Many people gave them advice on marriage. Lucas and Peyton just smiled and nodded for 10 minutes then they found their friends.**

"**Well.. look who it is. It's the old married couple." Nathan said with a laugh.**

"**Ha-ha. Real funny Nate." Peyton said as she turned to talk to Brooke.**

**Skills walked up to Lucas.**

"**how's it goin dawg?"**

**Lucas smiled and said, "It's going really good. What about you? You think the team can handle a week without their star player?"**

**Nathan had a confused look on his face and said, "Lucas, the star player isn't not going on his honeymoon. I'm right here."**

**Everyone laughed. Peyton and Brooke walked back to the group. Peyton had tears flowing down her cheeks. **

"**Peyton? What's wrong?" Lucas asked with concern in his voice.**

"**Luke, we had a girl talk. I'm fine." Peyton smiled to let him and the others know she was fine. **

**Even Brooke had tears running down her face.**

"**I'm going to miss you P!" Brooke said as they hugged.**

**Peyton laughed, "I'm only going away for a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it."**

**Brooke nodded. Brooke and Peyton wiped their tears. Lucas wrapped his arm around her.**

"**It's getting cold." Peyton said with a shiver.**

**Brooke and Haley nodded in agreement. The boys gave their jackets to the girls. **

"**Thanks guys." The girls said as they gave their man a kiss.**

**Lucas and Peyton said their goodbyes and went to their limo. Everyone was outside throwing confetti in the air. Lucas and Peyton walked to their limo and got inside. Peyton gave Lucas a kiss as she leaned on him.**

"**You can go to sleep, Peyt. The airport is like an hour away. I'll still be here when you wake up."**

**Peyton smiled at Lucas and let another yawn escape.**

"**Okay…I love you, Lucas."**

**Before Lucas could even say it back, she was asleep without his jacket on.**

"**I love you, too Blondie." Lucas whispered to his bride. He put the jacket around her like blanket.**

**The ride to the airport seemed very short to Peyton who was asleep the entire time it took to get there.**

"**Peyton..Blondie.. wake up. We're here." Lucas said as he tried to wake Peyton up.**

"**Ugghhhhhhhhhhh." Peyton groaned as she woke up.**

**Lucas laughed as Peyton opened her eyes.**

"**Ready to go to our honeymoon, Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asked as he helped her out of the limo.**

**Peyton smiled and nodded. "Of course I am, Mr. Scott."**

**They got out and got their luggage. **

"**How many clothes did you pack?" Lucas said in amazement as they went through the airport security.**

**Peyton smiled. "about 7 outfits."**

**Lucas laughed and replied, "Blondie,we're only going to be gone for like 5 days."**

**Peyton pouted and said, "Well.. a girl needs options. If I spill something on an outfit, then I'll have a change of clothes."**

**Lucas laughed as they finally got finished with security and sat down in plastic chairs.**

"**What're we going to do for an hour?" **

**Lucas looked at his watch and said, "Crap. We got here late. It's like 9:56."**

**Peyton had a shocked look on her face.**

"**How'd we get here so late?"**

"**It probably was the traffic we got into when we left."**

"**Did you bring your medication?" Peyton asked softly.**

**Lucas looked at her and said, "Yeah. Who knows what would've happened if I didn't."**

**Peyton nodded and put on Luke's jacket. **

"**It's cold in here, too!"**

**Lucas smiled and brought her into his chest.**

"**That better?"**

**Peyton smiled and nodded. "Yep."**

**Lucas wrapped his arms around her and rubbed up and down to get her warm.**

"**Lucas.. I don't feel so good." Peyton said suddenly as she rushed to the restroom. Lucas rushed after her. He heard her throwing up in a stall.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Brooke, Chase, Haley, and Nathan decided to go see a movie.**

"**What movie do we want to see guys?" Chase asked.**

**Brooke looked at the listings on the board at the movie theater. **

"**I don't know.." Brooke said as she held onto Chase's hand.**

**Haley suddenly said," How about The Notebook?"**

**Brooke smiled, "That sounds good! I've seen the previews for it."**

**The boys groaned. **

"**Not another chick flick." Nathan groaned.**

"**Why don't we go see a scary movie?" Chase suggested.**

**The girls shook their heads.**

"**Scary movies creep me out." Haley said with a shiver.**

"**Me too. Why don't you boys go see that while Haley and I go see the Notebook?"**

**The boys nodded and Haley said, "That's a great idea Brooke"**

**The boys bought their tickets and the girls' tickets.**

"**Have fun going to see peoples heads get cut off." Brooke said sarcastically.**

**Nathan and Chase laughed. They split up and the girls went to buy popcorn and the boys went straight into the movie theater showing their scary movie.**

**At the airport…**

"**Flight 234 to London, England, Flight 234 to London, England may now board." The speaker over Lucas' head said.**

**Peyton finally came out of the bathroom.**

"**Peyt? Are you okay?" Lucas asked concerned for her.**

**Peyton shook her head.**

"**Can we get refunds on the tickets? I think I need to.." **

**Peyton passed out on the floor. Lucas was freaking out. He yelled, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"**

**AN: The end of episode 1! Episode 2 will be out shortly!**


	3. Episode 2: I Don't Want to Be

"This doesn't make any sense

**Episode 2: I Don't Want to Be**

"**This doesn't make any sense!, She was fine at the wedding."**

**Brooke, Haley, Chase, and Nathan just sat in the hospital chairs listening to Lucas.**

"**She'll be okay Luke. She's strong." Brooke said trying to comfort her best friend's husband.**

**That calmed him down a little. He stopped pacing as he remembered what happened moments ago in the airport.**

"_Peyton. Wake up. Please!" Lucas begged his wife._

_The paramedics arrived in a few minutes and put his wife on a stretcher. Lucas was freaking out even more. He had to call someone. He called Haley and told her what was going on. Lucas called a cab to follow the ambulance to the hospital. When he got there, Haley and the rest of the gang were sitting in chairs._

**Brooke was crying in Chase's arms, Haley was doing the same thing in Nathan's. Lucas wished anything but this. Anything but this. Anything but her being in the hospital. It killed him on the inside to know that there was nothing he could do. He wanted to see her. Lucas wanted to see her green eyes and let her know he's there.**

"**Family of Peyton Sawyer."**

**Lucas turned to face the doctor.**

"**Her name is Peyton Scott. I'm her husband."**

**The doctor looked at him strangely, so Lucas showed him his wedding ring. The doctor just nodded.**

"**Peyton has a severe case of pneumonia. She should be okay after a few weeks of being in the hospital."**

**Lucas sighed relieved. He figured it would be something really horrible.**

"**Thanks. Can I see her?" Lucas asked kind of impatient to see his wife.**

**The doctor nodded and said, "She's in room 301. She should be awake." **

**Lucas nodded and shook the doctor's hand. **

"**You can all go home. I'll call if she does worse. Go see the rest of the movie." Lucas told all his friends.**

**Reluctantly, Lucas' friends left the hospital with promises from him that he'd call. He walked quickly to room 301. He quietly knocked on the door. He saw her laying on the bed with her eyes open. **

"**Hey.. how you feeling?" Lucas asked as he walked inside the dull hospital room.**

"**Hey. I'm uh..", Peyton stopped to cough, "I'm better now that our here."**

**Lucas smiled and kissed her on the lips.**

"**What did the doctor say?"**

**Lucas took her hand in his and kissed it.**

"**He said you have a severe case of pneumonia. You have to be in the hospital for a few weeks.."**

**Peyton started to object, "no.. Lucas. Our honeymoon. I'm sorry, this is all my fault.."**

**Lucas took her face in his hands, "Hey..This is not your fault. We can always go after you get better."**

**Peyton looked at him and then turned her head to cough. **

"**Sorry.."**

**Lucas just smiled and kissed her again.**

"**You have no idea how much you worried me, Blondie."**

**Peyton smiled, "I'm sorry for worrying you. Uh.. can you hand me that bucket."**

**She pointed to a bucket behind Lucas. He got it as he watched her face turn pale and she stuck her head in the bucket. Lucas immediately stood up and rubbed her back.**

"**I'm so sorry baby." Lucas whispered.**

**Peyton came up out of the bucket and looked paler than ever. She gave him a small smile and laid her head down on the pillow. Lucas took the bucket and put it next to the bed. Peyton grew less pale as Lucas gently kissed her on the top of her head.**

"**Pneumonia sucks."**

**Lucas laughed. Peyton gave him a weak smile. Peyton yawned.**

"**I bet you're tired. Get some sleep."**

**Peyton didn't have to ask him to stay because he's her husband now and not her boyfriend. Husband.**

"**Okay…"**

**Peyton's eyes slowly closed and within seconds she was asleep.**

**Lucas kissed her forehead and sat down in the hospital chair with a smile planted on his face. **

_3 months later…_

"**I can't believe that within months we'll be seniors!" Brooke exclaimed as the girls sat down at a lunch table.**

**Haley smiled and said, "Yeah. I can't believe our high school days are almost over!"**

"**I can't believe Peyton has put up with Lucas for so long!" Brooke said with a laugh.**

**Peyton couldn't help but laugh. Haley laughed along with them.**

"**Guys, I have to tell you something before I tell Lucas. I don't want him to freak out."**

**Haley and Brooke looked very interested in this until Lucas and Nathan appeared.**

"**Hey. How's your day been?" Lucas said as he kissed his wife.**

"**Uh… Pretty good so far."**

**Lucas sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulders. Brooke and Haley just glared at the boys, but with the boys being boys they didn't notice at all.**

"**Is everyone ready for summer like I am?" Nathan asked after he took a bite of a sandwich.**

**Haley said, "Yeah. I can't wait. I have this tutor program going on this summer and I'm really excited about it."**

**Lucas pretended to cough and said, "Nerd." Cough. Everyone laughed, even Haley.**

"**Shut up!" Haley said to her best guy friend.**

"**Hey, where's Chase?" Brooke asked looking around for her boyfriend.**

**Lucas just shrugged and took a fry of Peyton's plate.**

"**Hey!" Peyton said with a laugh.**

**Lucas gave her the puppy dog look and she just laughed.**

"**Stop doing the puppy dog look!.."**

**Lucas laughed as he took another fry from her plate. Everyone laughed along with Lucas. **

**Mouth came up to the table and said bluntly, "High school sucks."**

**Everyone looked at him.**

"**What's wrong mouth?" Peyton asked as she tried to keep Lucas away from her fries.**

"**I have to go.. tell ya later." Mouth said and disappeared as quickly as he appeared.**

"**That was odd." Brooke said with amusement in her voice.**

"**Not really.." Haley said as she spotted Shelly following mouth.**

**Everyone laughed a little. Peyton's phone started ringing and she jumped. Lucas laughed. Peyton playfully slapped him.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Peyton? This is Derek. Your brother."**

**Peyton dropped her phone on the ground in shock.**

_**I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately**_

_**All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind**_

_**I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do**_

_**Or who I'm supposed to be**_

_**I don't want to be anything other than me**_

** -Gavin DeGraw: I Don't Want to Be**


	4. Episode 3: Wide Awake

Episode 3: Wide Awake

**Episode 3: Wide Awake**

**Peyton stood there shocked. Everyone stopped eating, or whatever he or she was doing. Peyton quickly snapped out of it and picked up her phone.**

"**Peyton? You still there?"**

"**Yeah. I'm here. I don't really know what to say."**

**Derek laughed and said, "That's what I said when I found out."**

"**How are we..ya know?" Peyton asked as she walked away from the lunch table.**

**Lucas stood up and glared worriedly at his wife. Peyton just smiled and said she'd be back in one second. He sat back down.**

"**Related? That's simple. My mom and your dad kind of hooked up before your mom met your dad."**

**Peyton walked until she found a tree and sat down behind it.**

"**So.. What does this mean exactly?"**

**Derek once again, laughed. "It means.. I want to get to know you."**

"**Derek, How do I even know your telling the truth?"**

**Derek sighed and replied, "Meet me at the drug store. I'll show you proof that I'm your brother. I promise."**

**Peyton somehow believed him.**

"**Okay. I'll meet you there umm.. After school?"**

"**Sure. See ya then Peyton."**

"**See ya." Peyton said with a smile on her face.**

**She closed her cell phone and stood up brushing the grass off her jeans. **

_I can't believe it! All this time, I thought I was an only child.. I can't believe dad didn't tell me! A brother. I have a brother. Derek. _

**Then the rational side of her kicked into her thoughts.**

_He could be some crazy psycho. I don't know if he's telling the truth._

**Then her other thoughts interrupted her.**

_A psycho in Tree Hill? Not very likely. What's the percentage that he would be after me? It's not very likely that he's crazy. He might actually be telling the truth._

**Her thoughts started to give her a headache. She realized that her friends were probably all worried about her.. Including Lucas. Peyton had to think of something.. Should she tell them the truth? Or leave them out of it? She better had think of what to do quick because she was nearing the table. Peyton saw their worried faces and she spotted a door that led to the hallway to her locker. She could escape. Not tell them.**

**They'll understand later.. Right? Peyton was so confused and she really did have a headache, but she decided on telling them the truth. Peyton walked slowly up to the table and sat down next to Lucas.**

_Maybe they won't ask about it.._

"**What was that about?" Lucas asked worriedly.**

_Crap. I don't know what to do. Ahh. So confused.. ah headache. _

"**Just uh.. my uh…" Peyton started.**

**Everyone looked at her. She felt their eyes on her and she looked down. **

"**My..brother." Peyton said quietly as she looked at her feet.**

**Lucas was the first to react. **

"**Brother? Since when did-" he started**

**Peyton stopped him and told everyone what her 'brother' told her on the phone.**

"**I don't know if you should go alone, P. Sawyer. He could be like a stalker or something."**

"**I agree with Brooke, Peyt. I don't think this is the best idea.."**

**Peyton looked up to see Luke's eyes staring at her with concern.**

"**Okay… Well.. I already told him I'd meet with him. So.. who wants to go?"**

**In the end, Lucas decided it would be best for him to go with her. Everyone agreed and decided that Lucas would go. **

**After a few minutes of talking the bell rang for the end of lunch. Haley and Nathan walked together to their next class, which they had together. Brooke and Skills (who turned up when Peyton announced she had a brother.) walked to their class. Of course, Peyton and Lucas basically had all the same classes together so they walked together holding hands and talking about Derek and other stuff. Once they got in their class, Peyton started right away writing a note to Lucas. She passed it to him without difficulty, since they sat right next to each other. The teacher said just to stay quiet and not talk. They weren't doing anything today. Lucas opened the note up and it read:**

Lucas,

What do you want for dinner tonight? I was thinking pizza.

**Lucas smiled at her girly handwriting. He quickly wrote back. He passed it to her with a smile and she smiled back as she sees his wedding ring.**

Well.. Mrs. Scott.. I was thinking the exact same thing. Maybe a movie? Not "the notebook".

**Peyton just laughed to herself quietly and wrote back.**

Sure. How about you pick the movie tonight? I picked last week. :-D

**She passed it to her husband and pulled out her sketchbook. Lucas read the note and smiled. He was going to write something back when the bell suddenly rang for a fire drill. Peyton put her sketchbook under her desk quickly and followed behind Lucas and grabbed his hand. The students followed each other out of the school and into the parking lot, a safe distance from the school. Lucas pulled Peyton to his side.**

"**What movie do you want to see tonight?" Peyton questioned as she sat beside him on the concrete. Usually, the fire drills took a really long time and everyone else had basically already sat down. **

**Lucas looked into her green eyes and said, "I don't know. I know that we have a chemistry test to study for."**

**Peyton groaned. She hated Chemistry.**

"**I really forgot about that. Good thing Mr. Bellman made it for Tuesday instead of Monday."**

**Lucas laughed. Suddenly, the principle's voice was heard.**

"**Students.. listen. You might as all go home. It was just a test and by now your classes are over with so.. just go home. Have a good last weekend until summer!"**

**Many people cheered and Lucas pulled Peyton up.**

"**Stupid chemistry II." Peyton said to herself and Lucas heard.**

"**Don't worry. I'll help ya out." Lucas said with a smile as they walked to get their books out of the classroom. **

"**Thanks." Peyton said smiling at Lucas.**

**Lucas gave her a quick kiss as they neared the door of their classroom. They walked into their classroom and got their books quickly. Peyton took Lucas' hand as they walked down the hallway of their high school.**

"**What's wrong?" Lucas asked as they walked into the parking lot.**

"**Nothing.." Peyton said but Lucas gave her a look and she said, "I just have a headache."**

**Lucas and Peyton stopped walking as they reached their car. Lucas put his books down on top of the car and kissed Peyton's forehead.**

"**I'm sorry. We can get you some Advil when we get home."**

**Peyton smiled. **

_When we get home. I like the sound of that._

"**I love you Luke." Peyton said with a smile on her face.**

**Lucas smiled as he opened her door and said, "I love you, too Blondie."**

**They drove home holding each other's hands, both thinking about how lucky they were to have married each other.**

**Author's Note: Not exactly what I was going for but.. it'll due. Reviews make me smile! (when they're good ones)**


	5. Episode 4: Shake It

Episode 4: No One

**Episode 4: Shake It**

**AN: Song is by Metro Station song title: Shake It. Enjoy!**

**Lucas and Peyton walked into their house with smiles on their faces. Even after only 3 months of being married, they were happy being married. Their house was a small apartment in which Peyton's father had bought for them as a wedding present. Larry Sawyer was happy that his little girl had found Lucas. Larry wasn't extremely happy that they married during high school, but he eventually got over it. Peyton was getting nervous about meeting Derek. So nervous, that she had to do something to get her mind off of it. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and started writing a song. She had a electric keyboard and started writing the notes to her words she had already written. Lucas sat in the living room listening to Peyton hum and play her keyboard in their bedroom. Lucas went behind Peyton and kissed her on the top of her head. Peyton jumped nearly 10 feet of the ground.**

"**Crap Lucas. You scared me to death." Peyton said as she laughed.**

**Lucas smiled and tried to look at the notebook with the song written in it. Peyton closed it quickly.**

"**Come on Peyt."**

**Peyton shook her head.**

"**No Lucas. Not until it's finished. I'm almost done."**

**Lucas pouted. Peyton laughed and kissed him.**

"**Fine. I'll go see if there's a game on." Lucas said as he walked back into the living room.**

**Peyton laughed and opened the notebook back up. She smiled as she wrote the last words down on the paper. She closed it and walked back into the living room, where Lucas laid fast asleep. She laughed quietly, but then her phone started to ring. Peyton quickly answered it but Lucas had woken to the sound and fell off the couch. Peyton laughed.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Peyton, hey. I heard your school got out early so do you want to meet now?"**

**Peyton's hands got all sweaty as she looked at Lucas.**

"**Hold on let me ask my husband." Peyton said into the phone. **

**She put her hand over the phone as she looked at Lucas.**

"**He asked me if I wanted to meet now. He knows school got out early." Peyton whispered.**

**Lucas was still struggling to get off the floor, when he answered, "I guess. Sure."**

**Peyton smiled and put the phone back up to her ear.**

"**Yeah, we can meet now. It'll take us like 10 minutes."**

**Derek frowned as he heard her say husband. He just thought, **_not for long._

"**Okay. See ya Peyton"**

**Derek closed his phone and looked at his wall full of pictures of Peyton from a distance.**

"**You will be mine, Peyton Sawyer." He said angrily as he grabbed his keys off his dresser and walked out.**

**Peyton closed her phone and said excitedly, "Okay! Let's go!"**

**She grabbed the jacket that used to be her mother's and pulled Lucas out the door.**

"**Whoa! Let me lock it up, Blondie." Lucas said after they got outside their apartment.**

**He quickly locked the door and got in the car where Peyton was waiting in the driver's seat.**

"**I'm driving!" Peyton said excitedly.**

**Lucas laughed and just nodded as Peyton drove towards the drug store in the middle of Tree Hill. As Peyton drove she couldn't help, but think about why her dad never told her about Derek. She came to a stop at a red light. She turned on the radio and Metrostation's Shake It came on. She smiled.**

"**I love this song!" Lucas and Peyton said simultaneously. They laughed as they both sang along.**

(Let's Drop!)

_(Yeah)_

_(Come On)_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (front door)_

_Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)_

_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)_

_The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)_

**Peyton turned left and parked into a parking space at the drug store. They were here. Suddenly it felt real to her.**

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that_

_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back_

_Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

"**Peyt?" Lucas asked as he looked at his wife who hadn't turned the car off yet.**

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

"**I don't think I can do this Luke." She says as she stares straight and her lips tremble.**

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)_

_Your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)_

_The feelings stirring me (here we go now)_

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that_

_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back_

_Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)_

_Chorus:_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

**Reviews make me happy!**


	6. Episode 5: Ian

Author's Note: okay, another chapter

Author's Note: okay, another episode! (:

Episode 5: Ian

Peyton stared at Lucas with tears in her eyes. Lucas stared right back at her.

"Peyton.. I know you want to do this. You were just excited about it at the apartment. If anything goes wrong, I'll protect you, okay?"

Peyton just nodded and wiped the tears away from her face. Lucas pulled her in for a hug and they kissed. They both got out of the car at the same time and walked to the drug store across the street. They walked into the store and saw a tall blonde man who smiled at them as they came toward him.

"Just let me talk to him for a while."

Lucas gave Peyton a suspicious look. She smiled at him.

"I'll be okay, Luke. I promise." Peyton said as she kissed her husband.

Lucas kissed her back and smiled as he walked away nearby but not too far away from his wife. She smiled back as she walked towards her "brother".

"Hey, are you Peyton?" Derek asked as Peyton came closer to him.

"Hey, yeah. Are you Derek?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Who's that with you?"

Peyton looked at Lucas then back at Derek.

"That's my husband, Lucas."

Derek started choking and Lucas' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Husband? Gah, Peyton! You're only like what? 17?"

Peyton shook her head.

"I'm 16 actually. My birthday is in a few months. We got married 3 months ago."

Derek stared at her.

"Does Larry know that you two tied the knot?"

Peyton smiled, "Yeah. He was mad for a while, but he got over it and bought us our apartment."

"Wow. My sister. Married. Even though, I just found out about having a sister, I can't believe it." Derek said with a smile.

Peyton laughed and replied, "Yeah, I can't believe it either."

Derek had a though to ditch the husband, "want to go grab a coffee or ice cream or something?"

Peyton's smile faded. She didn't know him.

"Uh.. Derek.. I don't think that's a good idea..I just met you and.."

Peyton trailed off.

"I don't think you heard me correctly. I was just asking nicely." Derek said with force as he pulled out something from his jacket.

Peyton felt something hard against her stomach. She looked down and saw a gun.

"Umm.. Okay." She said with nervousness filling her voice.

She saw Lucas moving towards her as Derek pushed her out the door with a gun pressed against her back. Peyton mouthed to Lucas 'Help Me!' as Derek pushed Peyton into his car and she watched him get in with the gun pointed at her. He tied her hands and put a piece of tape over her mouth so she was left with her thoughts until she saw Lucas coming in the rearview mirror. He was running and Derek started the car quickly and pulled out of the parking place while the gun pointed at her head.

"Oh, in case you haven't figured it out yet Peyton, I'm not your brother. I'm Ian." He said while speeding down the road. Within a few minutes they arrived at a hotel. He pushed her out of the car and into the room within 5 minutes. He pushed her onto a bed and she stood up and kicked him. He fell to the floor and the gun lay on the floor. She tried to untie her hands, but they were tied tightly. She prayed for Lucas to get her as fast as possible. She saw their car following them the entire way. Derek got up and punched her hard. Peyton fell on a table. The door busted open just as Derek started to make his way to Peyton. Lucas came in and saw Derek. He beat him up badly and Peyton just stayed back and watched. Tears flowed down her face as the police entered and took an unconscious Derek away. When the police were gathering Derek, Lucas walked over to Peyton and untied her hands. She fell into his arms crying. She took the piece of tape off and her sobs filled the hotel room. Lucas just held onto his wife. Paramedics tried to take a look at Peyton, but she just held onto Lucas for life. Lucas was finally able to get Peyton to let the paramedics look at her.

Tears still flowing, Peyton stuttered her answer to the paramedics question, "He punched me and I fe-fell on that ta-table."

After the paramedics were finished, Peyton fell back into Lucas' arms crying.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Peyt." Lucas whispered soothingly to his wife.

Peyton looked up for a moment and whispered, "Can we leave now?"

Lucas nodded and helped her off of the bed. Peyton closed her eyes as they exited the hotel room. It was raining and Peyton saw Derek being put into a police car. Peyton turned away from the sight and buried her head in Lucas' chest crying once again. Lucas held her until he saw the police car leave the parking lot.

"They're gone. Let's go home." Lucas said while helping Peyton walk down steps and into the car.

Peyton said nothing on the ride back to the apartment. When they got there, they both got out and into the apartment. Peyton started crying on Lucas' chest.

AN: there ya have it. A update 


	7. Episode 6: If I Didn't Have You

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you

-If I Didn't Have You by Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment.

Peyton cried into Lucas' arms all night until she eventually fell asleep. Lucas was angry. Angry at himself for letting this happen to his wife. Angry at freakin' "Derek" for being a pervert. Angry that this entire situation happened to her. Peyton Sawyer had been through enough already. So why did this have to happen? Why was it always her who suffered the most pain out of anyone he knows? Why couldn't it be different? Lucas wished he could make her pain go away. He wished that Derek would suffer in prison. Lucas finally fell asleep, but only to wake up a few minutes later to Peyton screaming.

"Peyton! Peyton!!" Lucas tried to wake her up. Peyton was screaming like her life depended on it.

Peyton just didn't wake up until Lucas poured some water over her face. She sat up with water dripping all over her face. Lucas could tell that most of the water falling over her face was tears. Peyton crumbled once again into Lucas' arms.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Lucas questioned while holding Peyton in his arms.

Peyton just nodded into his chest and held onto Lucas tighter. After about 30 minutes, Lucas decided to speak again.

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired and I know you must be exhausted."

Peyton just got out of Lucas' arms and stood up.

"I'm fine. I need to finish some homework anyway."

"Peyt.. you can't do homework after what happene-" Lucas started while getting off the couch.

"I know I can't ignore _what happened _Lucas, but I got homework to finish and I'm sure you do too."

Peyton went to the table and pulled out her laptop. She turned it on and waited. Lucas just stared at Peyton. He knew she was being emotional after what happened. He was amazed that she could even think about homework. Lucas knew he couldn't after the events tonight, so he knew that she couldn't either.

"Peyton, come on. Please. Do it for me." Lucas begged while walking over to his wife who was typing on the computer like there was no tomorrow.

"My English report.."

"Can wait until tomorrow. We can explain to the teachers Peyton."

Peyton stared off into the distance until she finally saved her work and shut down the laptop.

"Fine."

She got up and went into the bedroom. He followed her and went into the bathroom. She was there brushing her teeth. She finished quickly and went to the bedroom to change clothes. Lucas brushed his teeth then went back into the bedroom where he found Peyton already under the covers of their bed. He quickly changed clothes and got in the bed with her. She laid her head on his chest and tried not to think about "Derek". After a few minutes of silence, Peyton's cell phone rang. When You Were Young played loudly through the apartment. Peyton got up and went to get it.

"Hello?" said a slightly annoyed Peyton. She was almost asleep without thinking about him.

"Whoa Haley slow down!"

Lucas quickly got out of bed and ran into the living room where Peyton was talking on her cell.

"we'll be right there." Peyton said and closed her phone.

Lucas looked at Peyton and asked, "What happened?"

Peyton took a deep breath and said, "Brooke, Nathan, and Haley were in a car accident. Brooke and Nathan are in a coma. They don't know if they'll make it."

AN: Hope ya'll liked it!


	8. Episode 7: Brooke

Lucas and Peyton rushed to the hospital

Lucas and Peyton rushed to the hospital. Both had quickly pulled on the some random clothes before leaving their apartment. Lucas parked in a parking space within a matter of minutes. Peyton and Lucas ran into the emergency room where Haley was crying into her hands until she looked up and saw them. Lucas and Peyton both rushed to her side with Lucas hugging Haley, then Peyton doing the same.

"What happened Hales?" Peyton was the first to ask after Haley calmed down a little.

Haley took a deep breath and said, "We were coming back from seeing Hancock at the movies when we started going through an intersection. Brooke was driving and not paying attention and Nathan and I were just laughing until I saw a big truck coming at us.." Haley stopped due to a sob escaping her mouth.

Lucas immediately comforted her and said, "It's okay Hales. You don't have to tell us the rest."

Haley backed out of the embrace and said, "No.. I need to. For you and Peyton. Anyway.. I started telling Brooke immediately but she wasn't paying attention and turned up the radio. I tried yelling, but the radio was too loud. Nathan had a confused look on his face and was trying to ask what's wrong when the truck hit on his side of the car."

Peyton gave Haley a hug.

"Haley, can they have visitors?"

Haley nodded her head while continuing to cry.

"I was just about to go visit Nathan, but I was getting scared about what he'd look like."

Lucas and Peyton nodded understandingly.

"We'll come with you Hales." Lucas said but then looked at his wife.

"Um… would it be alright with you guys if I visit Brooke first then meet ya in there?"

Haley and Lucas both agreed and went to Nathan's room. Haley told Peyton that Brooke's room was 234. Peyton's tears rolled down her face as she approached room 234. She took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for what Brooke would possibly look like. She slowly opened the door and stared at the teenager laying on the hospital bed. It couldn't possibly be her best friend. Her best friend couldn't possibly be fighting for her life.. could she?

AN: Hope it was good! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Episode 8: The Worst Day Since Yesterday

Season 3: Junior Year

Season 3: Junior Year

Episode 8: The Worst Day Since Yesterday: Part 1

(Don't own the title. This is the exact episode 8 title from OTH's Season 3)

It's been a few days since the hospital and surprisingly, Brooke managed to pull through. The doctor was shocked. He had thought she wouldn't have made it. Peyton had just smiled at him and said, "You don't know Brooke Davis."

Brooke laughed. Peyton just smiled at her. The drama of the accident has died down and everyone's lives are returning to normal. Nathan had recovered wonderfully, no broken bones. Nathan was getting discharged on the first basketball game of the season. To say he was excited was a understatement. That was, until the doctor approached him as he exited his room.

"Nathan, I have some news for you. Do you wish to speak in private or in front of your family?"

Nathan gave Haley a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Privately, would be great."

Lucas glanced at Haley, worriedly. Nathan saw it.

"I'll be back in a minute, big brother." He said and walked with the doctor.

Haley and Lucas saw the doctor stop with Nathan in front of him.

"Lucas, what if they found something?" Haley asks worriedly.

Lucas pulls her in for a hug.

"Nothings wrong, Hales. I bet it's just some papers Nate forgot to sign or something since Dan and Deb didn't come."

It was true. Dan had been too busy trying to win the Mayor election and Deb had been too busy… drinking at a local bar.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry about this. It's nothing." Haley says convincingly, more to herself than to Lucas.

With Nathan…

"What do you mean?" Nathan asks trying not to look like he just got caught off guard.

The doctor sighs and says, "I'm sorry Nathan I really am. You're young. You can beat this."

"I don't know. Our first basketball game is tonight. I want to be able to play in it, even If I won't be able to play in any of the others because of the.. treatment."

The doctor nods, "I will send you a schedule..."

Nathan cuts him off, "No! My mom or dad will probably get the mail, so I'll come back."

"Okay. How about Tuesday? Right after school?"

Nathan nods. "Thanks doc."

They shake hands. Right as Nathan starts to walk away, the doctor pulls him back.

"I suggest telling them, Nathan. They look worried about you."

Nathan looked at Lucas and Haley, both looked at him and smiled. Their eyes said something else, though. They said 'I'm-worried-about-you'. Nate smiled back at them and turned to the doctor.

"I will. Promise. See you Tuesday." Nate said and walked away.

--

"Brooke! Come on! We have to go to the gym! It's almost 4." Peyton said as she adjusted her cheer uniform.

Brooke came out of the bathroom while putting her hair half up half down.

"Okay, okay. Geez. P. Sawyer." Brooke said with a smile at her best friend.

Peyton pulled down her cheer shirt some more. She felt like she was about to cry. Brooke noticed.

"Hey, honey what's wrong?"

Peyton shook her head. Brooke couldn't know yet. She hadn't even told Lucas.

"Come on P. You can tell me. You know how I love secrets." Brooke jokes.

Peyton smiled a little and turned to Brooke. She didn't mean to, but she blurts something out.

"Remember that day in lunch when I wanted to tell you and Haley something?"

Brooke nodded as Peyton continued.

"Well, I went to the doctor and he told me something. Brooke.. I'm…" Peyton stops and takes a deep breath, calming herself before continuing, "I'm pregnant."

Nathan walked up to Lucas and Haley somewhat smiling somewhat frowning.

"Hey, what'd the doctor say?" Lucas was the first to ask.

The doctor's words repeated in the back of Nathan's mind. Lingering. _"I suggest you telling them, Nathan. They looked worried about you."_

"Guys, I have cancer."

AN: Review please!


	10. Episode 9: The Worst Day Since Yesterday

Lucas and Haley look at Nathan shock filling every core of their being

Episode 9: The Worst Day Since Yesterday Part 2

AN: Don't own the show or any characters. Enjoy and review please!

Lucas and Haley look at Nathan with shock filling every core of their being. Right now, all they can think about is cancer and Nathan. Nathan looks at their faces. Studying them carefully. Even though, he and Lucas have buried the hatchet, Nathan can't help but worry about if Luke thinks he's doing this to get attention. This is the opposite of what Lucas is feeling right now. He feels numb, every inch of his body tingles with a unknown feeling. He's unsure of what to say, what to do. He feels like it's somehow _his _fault his little brother, **little brother**_, _got cancer. Lucas continues to stand in the hospital hallway, shocked beyond belief. Haley on the other hand is trying not to cry. Attempting to hold in the tears. She holds onto Nathan with all of her might. As if she let go, then he would leave her all alone in the world. She doesn't want to know the feeling of loosing Nathan. She cries silently onto his chest. He rubs her back, soothing her.

_He shouldn't be comforting you, _Her conscious tells her, _he is the one with cancer. Not you. _

Haley looks up to see Nathan looking down at her with his beautiful eyes. The ones she's always adored with such a passion, even she doesn't know what to make of it. Those eyes have always made her smile. Like in the middle of a basketball game, he would look out into the crowd and tell her with just a look, how happy he was. Now is a complete different story. They don't tell her how happy he is, they are full of countless emotions. **Regret. Sadness. Pain.** All of these fill his eyes. She starts crying all over again, knowing she can never take away his pain. He lets her put her head down and cry. Nathan looks over at his brother who has chosen to sit in a nearby chair.

"The doctor says, I can begin chemotherapy as soon as I feel ready. I want to play in tonight's game." _Especially if it's my last one.. _

Lucas and Haley look up at the man in front of them. No longer a teenage boy with his life stretched out in front of him. No longer a teenager to waste time.

"Are.. are you sure?" Haley is the one to ask.

She doesn't want to push. She just wants to be here for him. He nods and looks down silently.

"We better leave now, if we want to make it to the game." Lucas says, surprising Nathan and Haley. Heck, he even surprises himself.

Nate smiles at his older brother as he leads the way out of the hospital.

"Pregnant?!" Brooke yells.

Peyton smiles at her best friend. She had taken the news as a good thing, surprisingly.

"Have you told Lucas yet?" Brooke asks after she pulls Peyton in for a bone-crushing hug.

Peyton laughs and says, "Not yet. Tonight, after the game."

Brooke smiles and pulls her friend in for another hug.

"Let's get going! But be careful, don't harm my little godchild!" Brooke says with a laugh.

Peyton rolls her eyes. When they were little, they promised each other to be the godmother's of their children. They walk out of Peyton's bedroom and down the stairs. They decide to take Brooke's car, because Peyton's is almost out of gas. They reach the gym, around the same time as Lucas, Haley, and Nathan. Lucas and Nathan are in their uniforms ready to play some basketball. Lucas smiles as the cheerleaders walk in. Peyton waves as they walk over to the boys. Lucas gives Peyton a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey, babe" Peyton says with a smile.

"Hey." He says, not as enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she caresses his cheek.

Just as he's about to answer, Whitey yells for basketball players to meet in the locker room for a pep talk.

"Go. I love you. I have something I need to tell you after the game." She says with a smile.

He kisses her once more and says, "I love you."

She just laughs and pushes him toward the locker room. Lucas walks away backwards, showing off for his wife. He winks at her. She rolls her eyes and turns to look at Brooke, only to find her flirting with her boyfriend. Peyton lets Brooke have her time with Chase and walks away to talk to Haley. Haley and her have grown to become best friends. Peyton and Brooke even convinced her to join the cheer squad.

"Hey Haley." Peyton says cheerfully.

Haley just looks up at her and says, "Hey Peyton."

Peyton looks concerned and jokes, "Okay, you're about the least cheerful cheerleader ever."

Haley laughs a little and just shrugs. Peyton puts comforting hand on Haley's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Hales?"

Haley looks up at Peyton."

"I…" She starts but then the buzzer goes off and the basketball players run out of the locker room.

Haley locks eyes with a certain dark haired boy and mouths 'good-luck'. He smiles and mouths 'I love you'.

She smiles and does the same.

"Okay, Haley James, you are going to tell me…" Peyton starts but then Brooke calls the cheerleaders over to her, to start cheering.

The two teenage girls make their way over to the cheerleaders.

"We're going to do 'go ravens go'. Get in your formation." Brooke says with a smile as she helps some get lined up in the right places.

Peyton gets lined up right in between Haley and Brooke. She sighs and waits for Brooke to say 'go ravens go'.

--OTH--LEYTON--NALEY--BRASE--OTH--

Sweat pours down Nathan's face like rain. He's never worked this hard to try and keep up in a game since… well.. Never. He's always been on the top of his game. Nathan dribbles the ball and passes it to Lucas. With the last ten seconds in the game, Lucas passes it back to Nathan. They stare for a couple seconds before Nathan shoots the ball. It's nothing but net. The crowd goes wild as the buzzer goes off, signaling the end of the game. The Ravens have won! Nathan's body is aching all over. He pulls Haley in for a kiss.

"You did great!" She exclaims with happiness.

He smiles and says, "Thanks. I was thinking maybe a movie?"

She nods and kisses him.

"Actually, I don't think we should Nathan. You should probably rest. Want to rent a movie instead?"

Nate nods happily and runs back to the locker room to change.

"Hey Congrats!" Peyton cheers for Lucas after they share a kiss followed by a huge hug.

"Thanks, Peyton. I need to tell you something."

Peyton looks deep into his ocean blue eyes. Concern and sadness pouring out like raindrops falling from a cloud.

"I need to tell you something, too Luke." She says with determination.

She lets him go change from his uniform to his other clothes. She waits and waits. Brooke looks at her on her way out and tells Chase to hold on.

"Your hubby takes a long time, P. Sawyer."

Peyton laughs and replies, "I know. Thanks Brooke, for letting me tell you about… it."

Brooke hugs her and smiles, "Anytime, P. Anytime. Now, I got to go. Chase and I are going to grab a bite to eat, then go see a scary movie!"

Peyton laughs at the very unpleasant facial expression on her best friend's face.

"Have fun. I'll text you later."

Brooke nods and waves as she walks back to Chase. Lucas appears out of the locker room, finally. He had been studying Nate's locker for minutes upon minutes, then he realized he had a wife waiting on him. He walks toward her slowly, but surely.

"Lucas.. I'm…" Peyton starts but doesn't finish.

He looks at her worriedly as her mouth hangs open, unsure of what to say.

"What is it, Peyt?" He says once he gets closer to her.

"I'm pregnant!" She blurts out.

AN: Ooh, The drama! Haha, review please!

Nathan


	11. Episode 10: Wind Blew My Heart Away

"Pregnant

The Wind That Blew My Heart Away

"Pregnant?!" Lucas asks angrily.

Suddenly all that anger, sadness, that Lucas felt when Nathan told them he was sick, comes hurling at a speed unknown to this universe. He knows, he isn't mad with Peyton. He knows she doesn't deserve this, but it comes out anyway.

Lucas shakes his head angrily and says, "I don't have time for this, Peyton!"

Peyton looks at him sadly, unshed tears threatening to fall.

"What do you mean? Luke.. I thought you'd be happy.."

Lucas stares at her, anger filling every inch of his once drop-dead gorgeous blue eyes. To Peyton, they seem dangerous. Peyton shrinks down a little.

"You thought I'd be _happy_?" Lucas says the last word with disgust. As if he's never even heard of the word in his entire life.

Peyton's tears flow down her face as she nods meekly. Lucas throws his basketball bag across the gym. It lands with a huge thud. Peyton starts backing away. She looks in his eyes and sees Ian. The memory of that awful day comes pouring back like a scary movie.

"I don't want this baby. In fact, I don't even want _you._" Lucas spats.

Her fears come true. _He never wanted me_, she thinks to herself over and over again as the tears come, never-ending. Peyton's body shakes with fear as she falls to the floor, cradling herself.

Peyton feels ashamed. For what? She doesn't know. All she knows is that she has to get out of here. Her breathing gets heavier as she tries to calm down. Peyton hears a voice screaming at her, but her conscious overcomes them. All she can hear is: _he never wanted me_.

-- Season 3 --

-- Junior Year--

"Chase!" Brooke yells.

Chase smiles at her and says innocently, "What?"

Brooke glares at him and says, "You. Ate. My. Pudding."

He laughs and she tackles him to the floor.

"Oh, I'm scared now." He teases with a smile.

Brooke laughs and says, "Hey! I can take you, mister."

Chase raises a eyebrow suspiciously and then puts his hands to her ribs.

"Chase.." She warns.

Chase smiles as he tickles her with little effort. Brooke's giggles get louder and louder.

"Say, 'Chase is the hottest guy ever' and I'll stop."

Brooke shakes her head, "Never!"

He continues tickling her and she giggles until tears pour down her face.

"Fine! Chase is the hottest guy ever!" Brooke practically screams.

Chase stops and kisses her.

They pull away and Brooke says, "I totally lied. You're not the hottest guy."

Chase looks shocked and starts tickling her again. Brooke stops giggling, remembering her best friend was supposed to text her. Chase stops tickling her and before he can ask what's wrong he watches her open her cell. No new text messages. Brooke sighs and closes her phone.

"Peyton was supposed to text me to tell me how Lucas reacted."

Chase nods understandingly, but then looks confused.

"Oh yeah! You don't know!" Brooke's face brightens up.

Chase smiles.

"Peyton's having a baby Scott!" Brooke says excitedly.

Chase smiles and says, "That's great! You think you should call or text her to make sure she's alright?"

Brooke smiles and kisses her boyfriend lovingly.

"Good boyfriend. Yeah. I think I'll call her."

--

"How could you do this to me?! I don't need a child right now!" Lucas screams in Peyton's face.

Peyton's cell phone starts ringing. The couple freezes. Peyton gets up and runs toward her phone. Lucas stands in the same spot. He just now realizes the damage he's been causing. The gym floor is wet from Peyton's countless tears. Lucas begins to slap himself mentally as he watches his wife answer her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asks quietly.

"_Peyton? Are you okay?" _

Peyton pretends to be cheerful, "oh yeah! I'm totally fine."

"_Are you sure? How'd Lucas take the whole he's got a baby mama thing?"_

Peyton laughs loudly at her friend's attempt at a joke.

"He took it great. We're just about to go celebrate." She lies.

She doesn't look Lucas in the eyes.

"_Really? That's great, P.! No drinking with my god child now, you hear me young lady?"_

Peyton laughs and says, "Yes Maim. Look, I got to go. Lucas is giving me the puppy dog look again."

"_Oh. That's my cue to hang up. I love you, P. and I'm really happy that he took it good! Otherwise I'd have to beat the crap out of that husband of yours!"_

Peyton turns her back to Lucas as she lets the tears fall once again.

"Yeah. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Practice still on?"

"_Yep! 2-4. Chase stop that! Anyway, I guess I'll leave you two alone now. I love you! Bye P.Sawyer."_

"Okay. Ew. Bye B.Davis. I love you, too. "

Peyton hangs up and the tears don't stop. She hears footsteps behind her and she turns around.

"Peyton…" Lucas starts but peyton interrupts.

"No! Don't 'Peyton' me, Lucas! You've talked about _you _for the past fifteen minutes! All I want to know, is.. why. Why did you even bother marrying me if you didn't love me?" Peyton yells.

Lucas flinches and Peyton ignores it.

"Peyton, I didn't mean any of it. I was just mad about something."

Peyton glares at him.

"Oh yeah? What got you so mad that you decided to tell your wife.. Freaking _wife _Lucas, that you don't want me or _my _baby?!"

"Nathan has cancer."

Suddenly the world is spinning. Peyton can't focus on anything. One of her best friends has cancer. She remembers being in that hospital. Watching her mother _die _from this.. _Disease. _

"Oh my god." Peyton whispers and starts crying.

AN: I had Peyton's mother die from Cancer. Her adopted one. Review!


	12. Episode 11: No Regrets

"Wait

Episode 11:No Regrets

"Wait a second, you know what, Lucas? I understand that Nathan has cancer and I'm going to call them later, but that gives you NO RIGHT to talk to me like that, especially to our **baby. **I love you Lucas, I really do, but you hurt me. I was **so **worried during the game, you know why?" Peyton stops to let out a bitter laugh and ignores Lucas opening his mouth to say something. She continues, "I lied a few minutes ago. I didn't think you were going to be happy. In fact, I thought you'd get **angry **and **blame me**, which you did! I can't even look at you right now, Lucas."

Lucas stares at his wife helplessly. She puts her jacket on quickly and looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go back to my old house, Luke." She whispers.

Lucas moves and puts hand on her arm, "Peyt.."

Angrily, Peyton pushes his hand off her.

"**Don't. Touch. Me."** Peyton says extremely irritated tone.

Lucas backs off, "Peyton, just listen please."

"No, Lucas! I've stood and listened to you go on and on about how I'm such a pain in the butt and how it's my fault I'm pregnant. Well guess what, Lucas? It wasn't just me who made this baby. You need to grow up and get over it. Accept the fact that I'm extremely pissed at you right now. Please. I need some time."

Peyton walks towards the door and pulls out her phone to call a cab.

"Will you at least call when you get there safely?" Lucas begs.

Peyton turns around and says, "Yeah. I still love you, Lucas I just.. bye."

She walks out the door, dialing the taxicab number she never thought she'd use again. Lucas stands there helplessly. He walks to his basketball bag slowly. He gets his cell phone out and dials a number.

"Hey, it's me. I just made a huge mistake." He says with a hoarse voice.

"What movie?" Haley asks while holding up two movie cases to Nathan.

Nathan looks at the movies and shrugs.

"You can pick." He says with a smile.

Haley walks closer and kneels in front of him.

"We don't have to watch one, Nathan. We can talk if you want."

Nathan shakes his head urgently.

"No, I want to keep my mind off of it for as long as I can."

Haley nods understandingly and pushes the movies in his face.

"Pick one!"

Nathan laughs and stands up.

"Let's go outside." He whispers.

Haley looks outside of her living room window.

"It's pouring out there! We'll get soaked."

Nathan shrugs and pulls her out the door with him.

"We shouldn't be out here. You could get-" Haley says over the rain and thunder.

"Sick? I'm already sick, Hales. I just want to live my life with no regrets."

"What did you do, Broody?"

Lucas sighs and starts explaining to Brooke. He holds the phone away from his ear as she starts yelling.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I'M COMING OVER THERE NOW TO KICK YOUR SORRY GOOD FOR NOTHING BUTT!"

Lucas sighs and picks up his bag. He walks out the gym door, heading towards his car,

"She said she needs time."

Brooke sighs and says sarcastically, "I wonder why! I'm heading over there to comfort my best friend. Bye."

Lucas hears the dial tone and closes his phone. He unlocks his car and throws the bag in the back. It's raining and stands there. Letting the rain ease the heartache of hurting his wife and Nathan having cancer, he closes his eyes. After a few minutes, he opens his eyes and gets in his car.

Peyton pays the cab driver and walks towards the door of her old white house. She sees a familiar car in the driveway and stops in the middle of the yard. Brooke gets out of her blue bug and marches up to Peyton, who has a confused look on her face.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott!" Brooke says while pulling Peyton in for a hug.

"B, what're you doing here?" Peyton asks after they pull away from the hug.

"Well, I got a phone call from Broody saying he made a huge mistake. You lied to me, P. Why?"

Peyton pulls Brooke to the front door and unlocks it. They walk inside, shut the door, and up the stairs.

"Because.. it was your night with chase and I didn't want to ruin it.."

"Peyton Elizabeth. We've known each other since kindergarden! You can tell me anything at anytime!" Brooke exclaims.

Peyton nods her head and sits down on the bed. Brooke sits beside her and pulls Peyton's head into her lap.

After a few minutes, Peyton sits up and looks at Brooke sadly.

"Brooke.. the things he said… I don't know what to do!" Peyton cries with tears falling down faster then the rain outside her window.

"I know honey, you need time. I think he understands that."

Peyton nods and lies down again with her head on Brooke's lap.

As her eyes start to close, Peyton whispers, "He never wanted me…"

AN: Review please!


	13. Episode 12: The Wind

Episode 12: The Wind That Blew My Heart Away

"Peyton! Come on, it's a basketball game. We're cheerleaders. We kind of _have _to go."

Peyton shakes her head violently in her pillow, face down.

"I don't-" Peyton starts to say, but Brooke interrupts.

"P. Sawyer. I know you want to see him. You've been avoiding him like the plate."

Peyton laughs and says, "The plague, Brooke. I've been avoiding him like the _plague_."

Brooke rolls her eyes and flips her brunette hair out of her face.

"_Whatever_. You know I don't pay attention to history and crap. Chase is in there." Brooke's eyes twinkle at the mention of her boyfriend.

Peyton rolls her eyes and puts her head facedown in her pillow.

"Oh, Come on. Get dressed and I'll drive us to the gym. After we can go see a movie or something."

Peyton sits up again and looks at Brooke.

"I don't want to get dressed. I don't want you to drive us to the gym. I don't want to see my husband!" Peyton yells with tears running down her face.

Brooke, used to her best friend's mood swings, sits on the bed trying to comfort her.

"Peyton, you're going to have to see him eventually. He's your _husband _for crying out loud. I know he's a jerk for saying those things, but you still love him. I know he still loves you, too."

Peyton's tears slow down as she lays her head in Brooke's lap and asks quietly, "You think he still loves me?"

Brooke makes Peyton sit up. Brooke holds her by the shoulders and says, "I know so, P. Now get your lazy butt out of this bed and into that cheerleading uniform before we're late."

Peyton smiles and hugs Brooke.

"Thanks, Brooke. For everything.. I don't know what I would've done without you these past two weeks."

Brooke smiles and says, "I know what you would have done. You would get your butt out this bed!"

Peyton laughs and gets up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nathan, you can't be serious!" Haley yells.

Nathan looks at her and says, "and why can't I?"

Haley sighs and rolls her eyes at her boyfriend. Nathan smirks and pulls her into his arms.

"Nathan…" she starts again.

Nathan smiles and says, "Look, I know what I'm doing, okay? The doctor said if I fell well enough.."

"Are you feeling well enough to run all over a gym after a ball, Nathan?"

"Do you have something against basketball, Haley?" Nathan asks angrily.

Haley pulls away and says, "No! I have something against you passing out on the floor, though!"

Nathan rolls his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Haley."

"That's what everyone says and before you know it they're in the hospital on their death bed! I don't want.. I don't.." Haley stutters.

Nathan's eyes soften and pull her into his arms again.

"Hales, I'll sit on the sidelines, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

Haley puts her head on his chest and says quietly, "Thank you."

Nathan kisses his head and whispers quietly, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Introducing your Tree Hill Ravens: Number Three Skills Taylor!" Mouth yells into his microphone.

The crowd erupts in cheers. Skills runs past the cheerleaders. He winks at Bevin before running towards the coaches. Peyton nervously looks toward the end of the line. Ignoring all of the other names, she just stares at Lucas.

Lucas looks around, trying hard to pay attention to whose turn it is to run past the cheerleaders. All he can see is her. Her green eyes locking with his blue eyes. She looks away from him, blushing. For the first time in the past two weeks, he smiles.

"and Number twenty-two Lucas Scott!"

Lucas runs past the cheerleaders, ignoring the cheers of the crowd. Ignoring him, Peyton pretends to be tying her shoes. Peyton sighs and gets back up slowly. Brooke just smiles at her as the cheerleaders stand on the sidelines to watch the game.

Karen Roe doesn't like phone calls. They usually entail something bad. Like tonight, she just received a phone call about Haley's father. Karen sits down trying to calm herself. She knows Seth James. He's a good man. He works hard. _Obviously, he works too hard,_ Karen thinks to herself as she reaches for her car keys. Normally, she doesn't go to the basketball games, too many memories. Tonight, Karen Roe will step into the gym, facing Dan Scott and whoever else comes her way, to tell a teenager her father was involved in an accident. A car accident. Karen wipes away stray tears as she locks the door to her house, knowing tonight Haley James will remember for the rest of her life.


	14. Episode 13: Lies My Mother Told Me

Chapter 13: Lies My Mother Told Me

"Like, oh my gosh! You'll never guess what happened today in Chemistry!" Charlotte, a brunette sophomore girl, says excitedly to her best friend.

A young girl with long straight blonde hair rolls her eyes and says sarcastically, "Oh my gosh! Like what totally like happened in Chem?"

Charlotte glares at her friend and says, "Shut up, Paige! This is important information that might just be valuable to your living condition!"

Paige, with bright green eyes, laughs at her best friend.

"Oh yeah? Oh please tell me, Char. I'm practically dying here."

Charlotte rolls her eyes and says, "Okay. Since you're practically dying-"

The bell suddenly rings for fourth block. Charlotte has a sad expression on her face. _It really must have been something good.. For once, _Paige thinks to herself while gathering up her books off of her Art table.

"I guess I'll tell you after school.." Charlotte says with a frown as they both exit their classroom.

Paige laughs and waves at Charlotte before they both go opposite directions. Paige and Charlotte are both sophomores at a high school. Not just any school.. Tree Hill High.

"I wonder if-" Paige starts to say to herself before someone nearly runs her over.

She falls over, facedown, causing her books to fall in different directions.

"Look what you made me do, Peyton! I nearly ran over a freshman!" a raspy voice says with amusement.

Paige scoffs and looks up at the two juniors.

"I'm **not **a freshman. I'm a sophomore." Paige snaps while gathering up her books.

Brooke snickers and says, "My bad. Look, I'm sorry. Peyton and I were just about to-"

Peyton interrupts, "head to class, like good students."

Brooke sends her a knowing glare. Peyton laughs at her best friend and attempts to help the sophomore, who's still attempting to get her books in order.

"I'm fine. It's fine. Now I have to go before I'm late to gym." Paige snaps once again.

Today hasn't been a good day for her. Missing the bus, forgetting her lunch at home, failing an English test. No, today definitely has **not **been a good day for Paige.

"Wait! You look familiar.. do I know you? Are you on the JV Squad?" Peyton asks looking confused.

Paige suddenly realizes who Peyton is and shakes her head frantically and says, "Uhm… n-n-no.. I got to go."

She nearly runs down the hallway, without looking back at the two confused looking teenagers, the only ones left in the empty hallway.

"What crawled up her butt and died?" Brooke asks with amusement.

Peyton rolls her eyes and says, "I don't know, she looks very familiar.. Do you think she's on the JV squad?"

Brooke shrugs and says, "I don't know.. she did look oddly familiar. Maybe the new Paris Hilton?"

They laugh until they reach the parking lot, which is when the real fun begins.

"What are **you** doing here?" Brooke snaps.

Chase looks at his ex-girlfriend and sighs.

"I wanted to see you one last time."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "You've got to see me one last time. Now. **Go. Away!**"

Chase walks towards her, trying to make amends. Brooke moves backwards in an attempt to avoid touching him.

"Get away from me, Chase!" Brooke yells.

"Come on Brooke, I just want to talk.." he tries.

"There is no talking with you, Chase! When we have a stupid fight you go off and find another girl to make out with! I told you, I'm done! Now, go away before I sick my Kong Fu on you!"

Peyton had to laugh at this. Brooke glares at her, while still backing up from Chase.

"Brooke… " Chase tries again.

"Don't you _Brooke _me, Chase! I told you, **leave me alone!**"

Chase stops walking towards her and backs up. Brooke walks forward a little to avoid climbing on someone's car. Peyton takes this opportunity to say, "Brooke.. you ready to go?"

Brooke nods, not taking her eyes off Chase. That night flashing vividly in her mind.

_Flashback:_

_Brooke sighs as Chase continues to stare down at her._

"_What do you want me to say? I'm sorry. I had a basketball game to go to! Plus, with Haley's dad-"_

_Chase shakes his head in amazement, "This isn't about Haley or anyone else for that matter. This is about us! For once in our relationship, can it just be about us? God, Brooke! It's always 'guess who's going out with who' or whatever! I'm sick and tired of it!"_

_Brooke rolls her eyes, "You're being such a drama queen! So everything's not about us! Big freaking deal! Why don't you tell me the real reason you're so freaking angry at me?"_

"_I'm mad that you didn't tell me that you couldn't go see a movie. I'm mad because you never tell me things! I'm freaking mad because you're in love with Nathan!"_

_Silence fills the air, until Chase decides he's had enough._

"_I'm going to get some air." He says and storms out of Brooke's apartment._

_Brooke, after a couple hours of calming down, decides to go find her boyfriend. She goes to the one place she knows he'll be. Brooke gets out of her beetle bug and sees her boyfriend leaning against a wall. Thunder fills the air as rain starts to pour down._

"_Chase!" She calls out._

_When Chase doesn't turn around, she runs toward him hoping to explain that she's not in love with Nathan. Or at least, that's what she's trying to convince herself. She gasps when she sees a red haired cheerleader making out with her boyfriend. Rachel._

"_Chase!" Brooke screams._

_Chase turns to see his girlfriend-soaking wet with tears streaming down her face. He looks back to the girl and his eyes widen._

"_Oh god. It's not what you think!" Chase pulls away from Rachel and makes his way towards Brooke._

_Brooke slaps him in the face, "We're so over, Chase! I was going to apologize to you about missing our date, but no! We're over!"_

_Brooke runs towards her bug and climbs in quickly. Chase tries to open her door, but she locks it and drives away with tears down her face._

_End flashback_

"Bye, Chase." Brooke says softly as the two girls walk away and into Peyton's car.

"Brooke.." Peyton says as she starts her car.

Brooke turns away from her friend and replies, "Don't Peyton. I'm fine."

Peyton just shakes her head and they pull out of the parking lot.

--

Paige sits in the bathroom attempting to calm down. She just met Peyton. Peyton _Sawyer_. Paige turns on her cell phone and dials a number.

"We have a problem. I just met my sister."

--

Haley sits in her bedroom with bags under her eyes. It's been like this for a few weeks. Everyone says their so sorry and they feel for her and her family. Haley scoffs. No one knows how it feels to lose someone who you talked to one morning and that very night their gone. Haley is tired of crying alone in her room, hiding her pain from her friends and family. She's tired of having to take her little sister to school while her mother drinks in her room. She's tired of having to be strong for her sisters when all she wants to do is hide away from the rest of the world and pretend the accident never happened. Frankly, she's tired of being tired. A knock on the door brings her back to the present.

She whispers, "Come in"

The door opens slowly and her best friends come through the door.

"Hey Hales." Peyton says quietly.

Haley says nothing as Peyton and Brooke sit down on the bed next to her.

"Tutor-Girl, you need to talk to us." Brooke says after a few minutes of silence.

Again, Haley says nothing. Brooke and Peyton share a sad look. Haley hasn't been to school since the accident. Everyone's worried about her, especially Nathan. The three teenage girls sit there in silence.

"I've got an idea!" Brooke says excitedly.

Peyton looks at Haley, who looks at her bed spread.

"Let's go shopping!" Brooke continues with a smile on her face.

"B. I don't think that's a good-" Peyton starts.

"Let's do it. I need a make-over." Haley is the one who interrupts, surprising Peyton and Brooke.

Brooke squeals, "Really?!"

Haley laughs a little and nods. Peyton just smiles and puts a hand on her stomach.

--

"Where do you think they went?" Lucas asks as he and his younger brother exit the school.

"I don't know…" Nathan trails off, obviously something's on his mind.

"What's wrong, Nate?" Lucas asks as they stop in the hallway by Lucas's locker.

Lucas opens up his locker.

"Nothing.. just got things on my mind. Tomorrow I start Chemo." Nathan says while looking at the ground.

Lucas looks at his brother and puts his books in his locker.

"It'll be okay, Nate. You have Hales. She'll be there for you."

Nathan looks at Lucas skeptical.

"I don't know, man. Ever since the accident, she hasn't been the same. I haven't talked to her since last weekend. Even then, it was a thirty-second conversation. She won't let me come over anymore."

Lucas looks at him, confused as to why his best friend is avoiding her boyfriend.

"What? Why?"

Nathan looks into the distance and says, "Maybe she's getting tired of having a sick boyfriend. She deserves someone who's healthy and not stuck to some disease."

"I'm sure that's not it, dude. Look, just talk to her. I'm sure it'll be okay." Lucas replies and opens his door to his car.

Nathan nods and pounds fists with Lucas.

"I'll see you later."

Lucas just nods at his brother and watches him walk away.

AN: Uh-oh.. drama! Haha, please review! What do you think is gonna happen between Peyton and Paige? Is Paige really Peyton's sister? What's Haley going to look like with a new make-over? Will Brooke ever come out of the mall with less than 10 shopping bags? Will Nate be okay after Chemo? What about Leyton? Review/ answer some of the questions


	15. Episode 14: Leave Me the Hell Alone!

AN: I got the idea for the bullshit game from How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. I don't own any of the lines I might use.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lucas sighs and stands up from Peyton's bed.

"I came to explain.."

Peyton rolls her eyes and says, "I don't want an explanation. I want you to leave me the hell alone!"

"I can't leave you alone, Peyton. You're my wife." Lucas says as he walks closer to Peyton.

Peyton glares at him and pushes him out of the way as she throws her book bag on the ground. Peyton turns to him and he can tell she's pissed.

"Don't you think I know we're married, Lucas? I was there at the wedding. Please, I can't handle this tonight. Leave me the hell alone." She says angrily when all she really wants to do is kiss him senseless.

"I know you, Peyton. I know you don't want me to leave you alone. I know for a fact that you love me as much as I love you and you want to be together again."

Peyton slaps Lucas right in the face as she whispers, "You don't know what I want, and you **never **will."

Lucas puts a hand on his cheek and looks at his wife with sadness and anger.

"Bullshit." He says with a slight smirk.

Peyton tries to hide her smile as she remembers their game.

_Flashback: _

"_Look! It's Lucas and Peyton!" a child screams to the adults._

_Craziness is the one word Peyton would use to describe Lucas' family get-togethers._

"_Uncle Lucas, are you going to play Bullshit?" Kelsey, a 13-year-old, girl sitting at a table with three adults asks._

_Lucas laughs and says, "Yeah. So is Peyton."_

_Lucas nudges her and her eyes go wide._

"_I don't even know how to play, Lucas."_

"_It's okay, darlin' you can watch me then just jump in. The name's Frank." says a old gray-haired man with a kind face._

"_Okay.." Peyton says quietly, holding onto her boyfriend's hand._

_Karen Roe, Lucas' mom, puts down a card and says, "One three."_

"_Bullshit!" says Kelsey with a laugh._

"_Kelsey Marie! What did I tell you about playing Bullshit?" someone from across the room yells._

_Kelsey laughs and puts down her cards._

"_Ma. You didn't say anything about it.." Kelsey says as she puts her cards down and walks away from the table with a twinkle in her eye._

_The adults at the table laugh at Karen, who picks up what turns out to be a five._

"_Think you can handle it, Blondie?" Lucas says while gently guiding Peyton to a chair. _

_Peyton rolls her eyes and says, "Yeah, I think I can handle kicking your butt."_

_The adults all laugh at Lucas' competitive face. After sitting down in chairs next to each other, Lucas looks at Peyton and says, "The key to this game is reading people."_

_Peyton laughs and looks at the wall. _

"_What's that?" She says and points to a scoreboard that has Lucas' name at the very top._

_Lucas' face glows with pride as he says, "Why, that, my dear girlfriend, is the scoreboard. I have the highest bullshit score since… forever."_

_Peyton shoots him a look and Karen cuts in, "Since he was 15."_

_They all laugh and begin the game. At the end of the game, when it's Lucas' turn, he puts down four cards and says, "Four eights."_

"_Bullshit." Peyton says confidently._

_Lucas raises a eyebrow at his girlfriend._

"_You sure you wanna make that choice? You'll have to take the cards if you're wrong. I mean, I'm not bragging or anything but, I __**am **__the champion of Bullshit."_

_Peyton rolls her eyes and says, "I'm a big girl, Luke. I still say Bullshit."_

_Lucas frowns and flips over his cards: 1, 8, 8, 9._

_Everyone cheers for Peyton as Lucas sulks. Peyton laughs and kisses him on the cheek. _

"_I'll make it up to you later." She whispers in his hair._

_He smiles at her and whispers in her ear, "Bullshit."_

_Half an hour later, when dinner's finished and Peyton's about to go home, Karen takes Peyton away from Lucas._

"_Peyton, I hope you know we expect you to __come back here because you have held Lucas to his lowest bullshit score since.. well forever! We're thrilled!"_

"_Lowest!" Kelsey shouts from the living room, causing everyone to laugh._

_Peyton laughs politely and says, "Why were all his other girlfriends losers at Bullshit? It's a pretty easy game, once you get used to it."_

_-End Flashback_

"I miss you, Peyton." He says just as she comes out of her flashback.

"I miss you, too, Lucas. I just-.. You never wanted me. That hurts, Lucas."

"Peyton, I love you-"

Peyton slaps him again, "Don't tell me that crap. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Lucas sadly walks towards her door, but stops when he reaches the doorway.

"I'm not giving up, Peyton. I'm going to fight for you, both of you." He says and then in a blink of an eye he's gone.


	16. Episode 15: When It Isnt

**Episode 15: When It Isn't Like It Should Be**

AN: I don't own OTH, just Charlotte, Paige, Jason, and whoever else I come up with that you don't recognize. Okay so Paige is Brie Larson, Jason is the guy that plays Travis from the HM movie.. AKA: Lucas Till, and Charlotte is Demi Lovato. That's what I picture them to look like, but it doesn't matter. Read and Review!

She was mad. No.. she was beyond mad. Pissed is more like it. Her best friend and her boyfriend. Her _boyfriend_ and her _best friend_. Paige tries not to let the tears fall as she exits, more like runs out of, the library. She had caught them making out in the nonfiction section. Today was supposed to be an awesome day, considering it's the last day of her sophomore year and all.

_Earlier that day:_

"_Hey boyfriend." She said with a smile._

_Jason, her boyfriend of three months, smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Hey girlfriend." Jason said with a smile._

_His smile didn't reach his eyes as it usually did. She frowned in slight disappointment as she pulled him to the side of the hallway, by her locker._

"_Okay. Spill it." She exclaimed impatiently._

_He had been acting weird for about 3 weeks and it'd been getting on her last nerves._

"_Spill what?" Jason asked innocently._

_Paige rolled her eyes and untangled her hand from his._

"_Tell me what the hell has been up with you these past few weeks. Whatever it is, I can help you." _

_Just as Jason opened his mouth, the bell for second block rang. _

"_Saved by the bell, huh?" She said bitterly and started to walk away. Just before she got all the way down the hall she turned towards Jason._

"_Don't think you're getting away with this, mister. Today, during lunch. You're telling me."_

_Jason gave her a half-hearted smile and nodded understandingly. Paige turned and started walking again. _

_Lunch.._

"_Hey Sara, have you seen Jason?" Paige asked to her chemistry partner._

_Sara looked away and said quickly, "I think I saw him in the library.."_

_Paige barely had time to thank Sara before Sara walked away. Confused, Paige got up from her lunch table and walked towards the library. _

_When she got to the library, she quickly walked inside. She laughed to herself as she realized that she didn't even know that Jason knew where the library was. _

"_Jason?" Paige called, while looking around._

_The librarian had a note plastered to the desk saying 'be back in 10' which usually meant she had gone to smoke a cigarette behind the old gym. Hearing a noise from the nonfiction section, Paige started towards the section in the back of the library._

"_Jason? I didn't know you liked-" She started then stopped suddenly when she saw her best friend, Charlotte, kissing __**her**__ boyfriend._

"_What the hell is this?!" Paige nearly yelled._

_She watched as they broke apart immediately and their eyes widen in shock and guilt._

"_Paige.. I can explain. It isn't what it looks like.." Jason started walking towards her._

_Paige stood there, arms crossed, waiting for an explanation._

"_Oh yeah, and what does it look like?" Paige said sarcastically, then without waiting for a response, continued, "I just found out that my boyfriend has been cheating on me with my best friend for months!"_

"_It hasn't been for months, honestly. We never meant to hurt you, Paige." Charlotte tries to explain._

_Anger gets the best of her as she walks towards her ex-best friend and slaps her across the face._

"_Don't. I can't believe you! You are what they say." Paige says._

_Charlotte looks at her suspiciously, then says, "what's that?"_

_Paige glares at her then whispers, "A slut.. just like your mother."_

"_Well, if you took better care of your relationship then he wouldn't be here with me!" Charlotte yells._

_Paige's eyes widen as tears fall down her face._

"_Paige.." Jason says as he watches her run off._

_End flashback._

Suddenly, she arrived outside of school with fresh tears falling down her face. She quickly wipes them away before anyone can see. She digs into her purse to find her cell. Paige quickly types in a number and presses send.

"It's Paige.. I'll meet you behind school in five." She says quickly then hangs up.

If only her mother knew what she's going to do.

--

"She hates us!" Charlotte sobs.

Jason pulls her close and places a kiss on her head.

"She doesn't hate us.. she's just.." Jason trails off.

Charlotte looks at him and says, "Pissed beyond words?"

Jason smiles sadly and says, "Yeah. Basically." He pauses and then adds, "I should go talk to her."

Charlotte wipes her face of tears and nods.

"Yeah. That'd be a good idea. I'll.. um.. see you.. umm.." She stutters.

Jason puts his hand on her cheek and forces her to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you, Charlotte. I love you, you know that, right?" Jason whispers.

Charlotte nods into his hand as he caresses it.

"I love you, too." She whispers.

Jason smiles and kisses her on the lips before walking away. Charlotte watches him leave.

Sighing, she slides down into a sitting position. Maybe Paige was right.

"I'm just a whore." Charlotte whispers.

It's hard to believe that just a mere hour ago, her friendship with Paige was as strong as ever. Too bad Romeo found his Juliet in someone else.

--

Jason walks everywhere. He even asks a few people if they've seen Paige, but apparently she's nowhere to be found. Sighing, he looks around the courtyard and sees Paige talking on the phone.

"Paige!" He yells.

He watches her end the phone call, then.. completely ignore him. Jason watches her stuff her phone into her purse and start walking towards the back of the school. Oh no. He knows the kind of people who hang out behind the school. Drug dealers.

**To Be Continued**

-End Episode-

AN: Review! : )


	17. Episode 16: Breathe In, Breathe Out

Season 3: Junior Year

Episode 16: Breathe In, Breathe Out

**AN: This takes place a few days after the last episode.. enjoy :] Disclaimer: Don't own OTH, or characters except the ones you don't know from the show.**

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Tell me all of your doubt_

_And everybody bleeds this way_

_Just the same_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Move on and break down_

_If everyone goes away_

_I would stay_

_ -Matt Kearney_

Of all the songs in the entire world, Peyton couldn't get this one song out of her head. It was kind of ridiculous how she was bleeding on the hallway floor, but yet, the song kept playing over and over in her head. She let out a humorless laugh as she put a hand on her stomach. What if she didn't survive? Or worse, she lost the baby? She took a shaky breath and decided that couldn't happen, _wouldn't_ happen.

The students were supposed to be eating lunch by now.. too bad lunch wasn't in the cards right now. Peyton's stomach grumbled and she let out a small sob. She wanted her baby to be okay. She wanted the shooter _out _of the school. Most of all, she wanted Lucas. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay… even when she could clearly see by the bodies surrounding her that everything wasn't going to be okay for a while.

She looked to her right. He used to sit by her in English, his body was on the floor of THH.

"Peyton."

It was whispered and she barely heard it, but she heard the voice. Peyton looked up from the body and gasped.

"Lucas!"

He let out a sigh a relief and quickly put her face in his hands.

"Thank God you're alright.." He whispered.

She shook her head and whispered, "My leg, Luke. I've been shot."

_5 hours earlier_

**Peyton**

Peyton groaned as she got up. She hated school with a deep dark passion. She quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Oh the joys of morning sickness.

Eventually, Peyton was able to get up off the floor and wash her face. She quickly brushed her teeth and went to her closet. Unfortunately, her expanding stomach was making it hard for her to wear her normal emo-like t-shirts. Peyton flipped through the clothes but stopped at one. It was one of Lucas' old shirts that she had secretly stolen from him when they had only just begun dating. She smiled to herself and thought _maybe today is the day. _Although Lucas' words had been hurtful, Peyton (with a little nudging from Brooke) had learned that he didn't actually mean what he said.

She had thought about moving back to the apartment for a while, but always seemed too scared to talk to Lucas about it. Peyton pulled the shirt from the hanger and said, "Today's the day."

She even mustered up the courage to send Lucas a quick text before getting dressed.

**Haley**

"Haley James, if you don't get your ass out of bed you're going to be late for school!"

Haley groaned, completely ignoring her older sister, Taylor, and snuggled into her pillow. She hadn't been to school in over a week, due to her father's… death. Haley shut her eyes tightly. It was still painful to think that the last time she had seen her father, she had blown him off to go to some stupid basketball game. Nothing made sense anymore without her father. Especially Nathan and his illness, Haley swallowed hard. Nathan. She hadn't even spoken to him in over four days. He probably thought she hated him by now.

Haley heard her door open and someone jump onto the bed.

"Haley James! You are going to school today or so help me.." Taylor said and pulled back the covers.

"Taylor, just go away. I don't feel good."

"Haley, we're all not feeling good, but you're about to be a senior and I won't let you stay hidden in this room for the rest of your life." Quinn piped in.

Okay, so if she was honest with herself, she hadn't been to school in two weeks.

Haley sighed, "Fine."

Taylor literally pulled Haley up out of the bed when Haley didn't make a move to get up.

"There ya go. Now get some clothes on that boney ass and meet me downstairs in twenty." Taylor said and hopped off the bed.

Quinn gave Haley a small hug, "We all deal with grief in different ways, Hales. You just need to move on. Dad would want that."

Haley just nodded, feeling numb and not feeling the need to argue.

"You already did all of your assignments, right?" Quinn questioned.

Haley sighed and snapped, "Yeah, Quinn. I did all of my homework. As always."

Quinn gave her a sad look and said, "Okay. I'll see you when I pick you up from school."

"I bet I can get Nathan to give me a ride." Haley said and got up off the bed.

Quinn sighed, "Okay. Bye Hales."

Haley said nothing as her sister walked out of her bedroom. Haley let out a few tears and hugged her bear closer to her chest.

**Lucas**

He woke up just like he had for the past couple of months. Alone. He stretched and looked at the empty space beside him. He clenched his jaw. What had possessed him to say those things to Peyton? She could have been sleeping right next to him, but no. He had to screw it up like he always did. He groaned and sat up, glancing at the clock. Usually by this time, he'd have to beg Peyton to wake up.

"Screw it. Today is the day I'm getting Peyton back." Lucas said to himself.

He quickly got off the bed and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower then got dressed. Lucas' phone vibrated just as he left his house. He opened his phone and saw a text. From Peyton.

_Hey, hubby, we need to talk._

He grinned happily and sent her a reply before starting his car. Damn, could his day _get_ any better?

**Nathan**

It was only seven freaking thirty, but Nathan was already having the worst day ever. The housekeeper had accidently shrunk his favorite t-shirt, the only clean one left, forcing him to wear the same shirt he had been wearing for a couple of days. Not to mention the fact that he felt like he was going to puke whenever he took a breath. Yeah, worst day ever.

"Nathan! Get your ass in the kitchen." Dan yelled.

Nathan growled to himself. Great, just freaking great. Dan probably wanted to plan a full weekend of nonstop basketball training.

"Woop-freaking-iee." Nathan said sarcastically and pushed himself off the bed.

His head was spinning by the time he made it to the kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" Dan snapped and pushed a piece of paper right in front of Nathan's face.

Nathan took a step back to let his eyes focus on the paper. Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Oh, Shit. It was a medical bill.

"It's a bill for the hospital. Ya know I got in a car accident a few months back." Nathan supplied, hoping it would be enough.

"Nathan, that was months ago. This bill has yesterdays date on it."

Apparently not.

"Tell me what's going on, Nathan." Dan glared.

Nathan's vision started to fade as he said, "Dad… I—"

He cut himself off when he passed out. Oh yeah, _awesome_ start to the day.

**Brooke**

_Knock, knock, knock. _There was an annoying sound and it was disrupting her sleep. Brooke groaned and turned over. _Knock, knock, knock, KNOCK._

"Seriously?" Brooke exclaimed and huffed as she threw back the covers.

She stormed to the door and yelled, "I don't know who the hell you think you are but—"

"Good morning to you, too, _Sis_."

Brooke gasped, "Ohmygod!"

She quickly pulled the young girl with bright brown eyes and short brown into a hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Me either. Dad finally went through on his threat for me to return to Tree Hill so here I am." The girl said and frowned.

Brooke frowned, "What? Have you not missed your older, charming, hotter older sister?"

The girl laughed and pouted, "No, but I miss New York."

Brooke laughed and pulled her in for another hug, "I'm so glad you're here, Jess!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jess mumbled.

Ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life-altering? Is it four years, like high school? One year? An eight-week walking tour? Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? We're always in a hurry to grow up, to go places, to get ahead... but when you're young, one hour can change everything.

**AN: don't own that ending quote, btw. Review, please!**


	18. Episode 17:

Season 3 Junior Year

Episode 17:

**Peyton**

"Shot?" Lucas asked stupidly then looked at Peyton's leg. It was covered in blood and Lucas had to swallow to keep from sobbing and/or throwing up.

"Lucas.. I'm so sorry." Peyton sobbed.

Lucas snapped his head up from her leg to look into her teary eyes.

"What? Peyton, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for." Lucas said firmly, squeezing her hand.

Peyton shook her head furiously, "All this wasted time, Luke. I've wasted so much time in being mad at you."

Lucas sighed, "Peyton, I love you and I'm not mad that you took some time to figure out what I said. I didn't mean it, I swear and I'll do anything to get you back—"

Peyton smiled softly at him and said, "You already got me, Scott."

Lucas gasped, "You.. I.. huh?"

Peyton softly laughed, "Such a blonde, Scott. I love you and I'm never leaving you again."

Lucas grinned like a mad man and hugged Peyton so tight that she thought her ribs were going to touch.

"We gotta get you out of here, Peyt." Lucas whispered and looked up and down the hallway.

Peyton felt her heart clench at her nickname. She hadn't heard it in a while.

"Luke.." Peyton started then was cut off by Lucas.

"Is the baby okay?" Lucas asked worriedly and Peyton could see in his eyes that he was nervous and scared.

"She's fine, Luke." Peyton said with a small grin.

Lucas stared at her wide-eyed, "You mean—"

"We're having a little girl, Luke." Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

**Nathan**

He could tell something wasn't right. He wasn't on the floor anymore that was for sure. Nathan slowly came to and realized immediately where he was. The hospital. His eyes swept the room in alarm, hoping the doctor didn't tell his parents about his illness before he could. He sighed with relief when he noticed his parents sleeping on nearby chairs.

Nathan bit his lip in anticipation of telling his parents. What was he supposed to say? Hey mom, dad. So, I've been living with cancer for a while now. I'm going to get some breakfast. Pfffft. Like _that_ would work.

"Nathan! Dan, he's awake!"

_Shit's about to go down,_ Nathan thought to himself as his mother hugged him tightly.

"We were so worried, Nathan!" Deb exclaimed.

"Yeah, care to explain what that little episode was all about?" Dan said while rubbing his eye, attempting to wake up.

Deb sent Dan a glare while Nathan tried to come up with a response.

"Uhh.."

Luckily for Nathan the reporter on the news decided now would be the best time to talk.

"Students at Tree Hill High are being held captive due to a shooting that happened a little earlier this morning. Cops are saying that—"

Nathan's jaw dropped and immediately started undoing his IV.

"Haley's in there!" Nathan exclaimed and stood up.

"Woah, woah, woah. Son, you're not going anywhere near that school, you hear me?" Dan exclaimed and called for a nurse to put Nathan's IV back in.

"But it's Haley!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Nate, just calm down, okay? We'll get someone on the phone to see what's going on." Deb said calmly and put a hand on her son's arm.

Nathan just nodded, seriously considering just running away.

**Haley**

She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but she knew one thing. Her arm hurt like hell. She finally managed to open her eyes and take a look around. What she saw, she most definitely didn't like. In fact, Haley had to summon the courage to not throw up everywhere. She looked both ways before slowly crawling down the hallway. She gets a shooting pain in her left arm.

"The one day I decide to go to school.." Haley mutters softly to herself.

She puts pressure on the wound and decides to stand up. She succeeds but has to lean against the wall with her right shoulder as she continues down the hallway.

"Hales!"

She snapped her head behind her and saw Lucas kneeling next to Peyton.

"Oh thank goodness." Haley muttered and quickly made her way to her friends.

"Haley?" Peyton questioned and sat up a little to see if it was really Haley.

"It's me." Haley whispered, "I think I've been shot in the freakin' arm."

Haley slowly sat down next to the married couple, who, by the looks of things, had resolved their issues pretty quickly.

Lucas quickly moved to look at her arm and nodded, "Definitely shot, Hales."

Haley groaned, "Just what I need."

"If it's any consolation, I've been shot in the freaking leg." Peyton said with a smirk.

"It most definitely doesn't." Haley said, clearly in panic mode, "Are you hurt anywhere else? Is the baby okay?"

Peyton chuckled, "Take a breath, Haley. I'm fine. The baby's fine."

Haley let out a breath, "Good," then quickly added, "Have you guys seen Nathan?"

Lucas and Peyton sent each other panicked looks as Lucas replied, "Shit. No."

Haley muttered something under her breath and reached into her pocket for her cell. She pulled it out successfully with her right hand.

"I can text him and see—" Haley said but unfortunately, her phone died.

"Damn it!" Haley exclaimed, causing Lucas to put a hand over her mouth and shh her.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of in a bad situation right now." Lucas said sarcastically.

Haley tightened her jaw, "And I'm in a lot of pain and I'm sure Peyton is too. Why don't we just slip through the back door?"

"Peyton is sleepy.." Peyton muttered, her eyes falling shut for a brief period.

"Damn it. Don't fall asleep, Peyt. God, Peyton. Don't fall asleep." Lucas whispered-yelled.

Peyton opened her eyes immediately, "Sorry.. I think all the blood loss is getting to me."

"Exactly why we should go before Lucas has to carry both of us out." Haley said and pointed to the door.

Lucas nodded and swiftly picked Peyton up into his arms as he stood.

"Damn it." Peyton muttered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"What? What's wrong?" Lucas panicked.

"Nothing.. my leg hurts like hell." Peyton supplied and put her head on Lucas' chest.

Haley stood up and looked both ways before nodding, "It's safe. Let's get the hell out of her-"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" someone exclaimed from down the hallway.

"Jimmy?" Haley exclaimed, "Is that you?"

Jimmy moved forward with a gun pointed straight at them, "I'm asking the questions around here."

"Jimmy… Peyton and Haley need a hospital." Lucas said softly.

Jimmy looked away briefly and said sadly, "You all think you're so cool. You think you can run this high school and torture people and not get away with it."

No one knew what to say.

"Please, Jim. I just got her back, I don't want to lose her.. or our baby." Lucas pleaded.

Jimmy's eyes widened, "She's pregnant?"

Lucas nodded, hoping for once that fate would be on his side.

Jimmy sighed, "Go ahead. You too, Haley."

Lucas and Haley quickly walked out, not wanting to take the chance of waiting any second longer than they have to.


	19. Episode 18: With Tired Eyes

Season 3: Junior Year

Episode 18: With Tired eyes...

**Paige**

_15 minutes before the shooting_

"Paige!"

_Great_, Paige thought to herself, rolling her eyes when Charlotte started walking towards her.

"Don't talk to me, Charlotte." Paige snapped, walking briskly down the hallway.

Charlotte, however, quickly walked in front of Paige making Paige come to a quick stop.

"Paige," Charlotte said softly, "Can we talk?"

Paige laughed bitterly; raising her eyebrow at Charlotte, "Talk? Talk about how you stole my boyfriend?"

Charlotte blinked as she gulped nervously, "I-I-"

She knew that it was going to be difficult to talk to Paige, but she just didn't know how difficult it would be until this moment.

"Exactly. There's nothing to talk about. So, if you'll excuse me..." Paige pushed Charlotte out of the way before she walked away.

Paige fought back tears as she walked away from Charlotte. Although it had been nearly a week, she still couldn't believe Charlotte and Jason had betrayed her like that. It wasn't even just about the cheating. The lies that Jason and Charlotte had filled her head with was what nearly sent her over the edge. Sure, she was angry about the cheating but lying was something Paige found to be unforgivable. Her sight started to become blurred so she quickly tried to make her way to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, someone bumped into Paige knocking all her books out of her arms. Paige groaned and wiped at her eyes in annoyance.

"Ah, I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry." A voice was laughing.

Paige managed to not snap at the person, despite how annoyed she felt. _Why didn't mom let me stay home again? _Paige thought to herself.

Maybe cause dear ol' mom was too busy trying to get better at the local hospital. Paige felt a wave of guilt hit her and she couldn't help but wish her father had stuck around long enough to help her and her mom out. She felt anger at the fact that it had been nearly a decade since her father had abandoned them. She shook her head to stop the thoughts about her father out of her head. She was sick and tired of being angry.

Paige bent down to pick up her books, and huffed, "Don't worry about it."

A hand reached out with Paige's English book, "You sure? You sound annoyed."

"You would be to if you've had the kind of week I've had!" Paige snapped, snatching the book out of the person's hand and standing up, having received all her books off the ground.

"Chill, alright? I said I was sorry. Also, I think this spilled out of your purse,"

There it was again. That stupid, annoying voice. Paige huffed and finally looked up to see who it was.

"What?" Paige snapped, not liking the amused grin on the boy's face. She did notice, however, how pretty his brown, sparkling eyes were. After noticing his eyes, she couldn't help but give him a subtle look over. He had dark brown hair shaped into a Mohawk and a gorgeous smile. He nearly towered over her, but that day she was wearing heels so she wasn't as short as she usually was. On any other normal day, Paige realized he wasn't exactly the kind of guy she would normally flirt with. Or attempt to flirt with. Charlotte always made fun of her for her lack of flirting skills. She really needed to just forget about Charlotte all together.

He dangled the bag of drugs in front of Paige's face, "You don't exactly look like a pothead, and then again it's always the cute ones who have everyone fooled."

Paige's eyes widened, muttering weakly, "That's not mine."

It sounded lame, even to Paige. She knew he didn't believe it one bit.

"It fell out of _your_ purse," He pointed out once again; handing to her. He grinned at her and winked, "Don't worry. I'm not a snitch."

Paige's jaw dropped as the boy grinned at her and walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" Paige asked herself, and then shook her head. It didn't matter anyway. She was still heartbroken over Jason.

She quickly stuffed the drugs back into her purse just as the first bell rang for first period. Paige let out a cuss word and ran towards her class.

"Today we're going to be—oh. There you are, Paige." Mrs. Lowman grinned.

For some reason, the old lady loved Paige. Paige smiled weakly at the teacher before she walked towards her seat.

"We were just discussing what this week's essay will be—"

Paige usually was all up for some English, but today she just wasn't in the mood. She was still wondering who that mysterious boy was in the hallway. In fact, she couldn't get him out of her head and it was _killing_ her. She felt a little guilty about thinking about another boy after she just broke up with Jason, but then her mind quickly pictured Charlotte and Jason in the library and the guilt quickly went away.

Paige felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see Jason looking at her worriedly. Paige felt her heart break a little bit more, knowing that Jason wasn't hers to think about anymore. So, in attempt to force herself to get over him, she decided that she would just act as if she hated him. But as she looked at him, she realized that she could never really, truly hate Jason. She loved him.

"What?" Paige whispered, feeling annoyed by having conversation with Charlotte and now Jason. Could this day get any worse?

"You okay? You look... I don't know. Different." Jason whispered, looking like he actually cared.

Little over a week ago, Paige would gladly tell Jason what was bothering her. Paige knew better, however. She had come to the conclusion that he acted as if he cared about her and then just... threw everything they had together away.

Paige swallowed her sadness and grinned at him sarcastically, "Just peachy."

With that said, she turned around and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Lowman let out a gasp, "Children, there seems to be a shoot-"

Before Mrs. Lowman could let out another word, a gunshot rang out hitting the teacher in the chest two times. Paige, along with everyone else, let out a scream as they watched their teacher fall to the ground.

"Mrs. Lowman!" Paige exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and rushing towards the teacher.

"Paige!" Jason yelled after her, almost running after her but stopped himself before he could.

Paige reached the teacher and turned her over to see the old woman's eyes open.

"Oh my gosh! She's dead!" Paige exclaimed frantically, turning around to face the class, "She's _dead_!"

She was never good with the CSI shows nevertheless with _actual_ dead people. She felt like she was going to faint or puke. Paige took another look at her beloved teacher. Maybe it would be a mixture of both. She blinked back tears just in time to hear someone shout.

"GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT!"

Paige jumped up with wide eyes as she was staring at the barrel of a gun. She swallowed nervously, "o-okay."

"NO TALKING!"

Paige winced at the boy's loud voice. She realized that the boy in the corner holding the gun couldn't be older than 17 years old. She even recognized him as the boy who usually sat alone at lunch. Tim? Slim? Jim, that's what his name was. Paige felt a pang of guilt for have never gone to sit with Jim. Maybe it would've stopped what was going on.

Paige said nothing else as she stumbled nervously to her seat. She almost fell into Jason's lap, but quickly managed to gain her balance and plop down into her rightful seat. She was shaking so hard she thought she was going to have a heart attack. She remembered hearing about school shootings, but never really gave much thought of them. Until now.

"Here's how this is going to go down," the other gunman smirked, Paige didn't know his name, "I'm going to keep you all hostage until the police give me what I want. Sound good? Yeah, I thought so."

One boy raised his hand and the gunman shot him point-blank in the chest. Paige, along with everyone else, screamed causing the gunman to become irritated.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted angrily, waving the gun around, "It looks like you're all too annoying for me to keep hostage so, I'm just going to take one."

He looked around the room, noticing all the frightened stares and nervous glances at anything but him. One girl caught his eye.

"You!" He pointed to the young blonde he had sent back to her seat a few moments ago.

Paige squeaked as she responded, "Me?"

The gun-man rolled his eyes, "Of course you, you idiot. Come with me."

Paige slowly stood up and walked towards the gunman.

"Take me!"

Paige turned around and saw Jason standing up.

"Jason, sit down!" Paige hissed, she was pissed at him, sure, but she didn't want him to die.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Paige saw the gun lift and acted instinctively. The gunshots rang out just as Paige stepped in front of Jason.

**Nathan**

His parents wouldn't let him leave the hospital, but Nathan was nearly ready to jump out the window. It didn't seem like _that _bad of an idea, really. He could land in the bushes and then make his way to Tree Hill High.

Fortunately, just when he was about to get out of bed to check out the window, Haley strolled into his room.

"Haley! You're alright!" Nathan exclaimed, almost hopping out of bed but Haley came and sat on his bed.

"Nathan!" Haley whispered, looking at him with tears filling her eyes, "oh, Nathan, it was awful!"

Nathan pulled him into his chest and hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad you're okay, Hales. I don't know what I would have done if you..."

Haley just hugged onto him tighter at his words. She squeezed her eyes closed, hoping to rid the memories of what happened today out of her mind for at least a little while.

**Peyton and Lucas**

"You should be fine in a few weeks, Mrs. Scott."

Peyton nodded, smiling at the doctor. Lucas thanked the doctor before the doctor left the room.

"Sexy, hmm?" Peyton laughed, gesturing towards her white cast attached to her leg.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You know... I've missed you. So much, Peyt."

His eyes bore into hers and she couldn't help but smile softly at him.

"I missed you, too, Luke."

The couple shared a quick kiss before Lucas helped Peyton get adjusted to her new crutches. They quietly made their way out of the room and into the lobby of the hospital.

"This is all my fault, what about that don't you understand, Charlotte?"

It was a young boy, not much older than 16, in the waiting room yelling at a girl who looked about the same age. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Jason, you couldn't have known—" The girl was whispering, but Peyton could hear her perfectly.

The doctors were wheeling a young girl through the lobby. Peyton glanced at the girl and realized that she knew her.

"Oh my god!" Peyton exclaimed, causing Lucas to look at her worriedly.

"What? What's wrong?" Lucas panicked, thinking something happened to her leg.

"That girl!" Peyton nodded with her head towards the girl being wheeled into an OR.

"What about her?" Lucas asked, looking from the young teens that were clinging onto each other and to the girl being wheeled away.

"She's a JV, Luke. She's only fifteen, maybe sixteen. She must have gotten shot." Peyton said sadly, frowning at the two teens.

It took Peyton a few seconds, but she realized that she knew the brunette talking to the boy.

Before Lucas knew what Peyton was doing, she was walking over to the couple.

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte looked away from the boy and looked at the direction her name was being called. She looked confused for a second, but then obviously recognized who it was.

"Peyton!" Charlotte was relieved. Another familiar face. Then she saw Peyton's crutches, "Did you... uh, get shot, too?"

It was a blunt question and Jason elbowed her for it. Charlotte blushed and muttered a sorry before looking back at Peyton.

"Yeah," Peyton replied, smiling to let her know that it was okay, "but I'm okay. How's... your friend?"

"Paige Harp, my best friend," Charlotte started to get emotional, her lips trembling as she spoke, "Not so good. She was shot in the stomach."

"Harp?" Peyton nearly passed out at the name, "Is her mother... Ellie Harp by any chance?"

Charlotte looked at Peyton with wide eyes, "I... I can't tell you anything, Peyton. I'm not supposed to, anyway."

Jason made his way over to the nearby couch and put his head in his hands. It was his fault Paige was in the hospital. If only he had done something... protected her.

Lucas saw Jason and went over to him, "Jason? What are you doing here, man?"

Jason looked up and saw his basketball captain, Lucas Scott looking right back at him.

Jason shook hands politely with him as he replied, "My, um, friend was shot."

"I'm so sorry," Lucas frowned, "Who is your friend?"

"Paige Harp," Charlotte interrupted, making her way over to the boys, "she's a JV cheerleader with me."

"You never answered my question." Peyton slowly made her way to the group, "Is Ellie Harp her mother?"

Charlotte looked between Jason and Peyton and said, "I can't tell you anything! I'm sorry!"

"Just tell me!" Peyton exclaimed, obviously getting restless.

Lucas put a hand on Peyton's shoulder, "Peyt? What's wrong?"

Peyton let out a nervous breath and looked up at him, "A week or so ago, this woman showed up at my house, claiming to be my mother."

Lucas tilted his head in confusion, "your mother? But—"

"I know," Peyton interrupted, all her words coming out in a rush, "she said her name was Ellie Harp and that we needed to talk... about my adoption. Luke, I was adopted and Ellie Harp is my mother. And now, I'm fairly certain I have a sister."

She looked at Lucas to see him shaking his head with disbelief. She knew the feeling. She still couldn't believe that she was adopted. Just as Lucas opened his mouth to respond, someone interrupted him.

"Charlotte? Where's Paige? Where's my daughter?"

Peyton let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She, along with everyone else, locked eyes with the woman who claimed to be her birth mother.

_Peyton was catching up on homework when the doorbell rang. She put the cap on her pen and carefully got out of the chair. She slowly made her way to the door, wishing the day would just end already. She was nervous about how things were going to go down that night. She was hoping to move back home with Lucas and finally have her husband back. She was just taking her time while waiting for him to get out of basketball practice before she would surprise him at their apartment._

_She opened the door and was startled to see a woman, not that much older than her. _

"_Can I help you?" Peyton said politely, putting a hand on her obvious baby-belly._

_The woman sighed, "Hi, my name is Ellie Harp. I'm... your mother, Peyton."_

_Peyton took a step back, obviously startled, "I'm sorry, you have the wrong house."_

_She started to close the door, but Ellie put her foot out to stop the door._

"_Please, Peyton, let's talk this out. We need to talk." Ellie was practically begging, but she was running on borrowed time. Paige was out getting dinner and would be home soon with it. Not only that, Ellie was growing weaker as the days went on. Her doctors kept trying to reassure her that it would get better, but she could see through their lies. She wasn't sure how many days she had left._

"_I just met you, how do you expect me to believe you?" Peyton snapped, "Do you have any proof?"_

_Ellie held up the folder that contained everything about Peyton, "let me come in and I'll explain it all, Peyton... please."_

_Peyton looked into her eyes and bit her lip. The last time she trusted a stranger... _

"_No." Peyton said bluntly, causing Ellie to sigh and just nod, "let's sit outside."_

_Ellie looked up, a slight smile on her face, "okay."_

_Peyton and Ellie sat on the steps and talked for hours. Ellie helped Peyton looked over all the information but that didn't make it any less unreal for Peyton. She couldn't really grasp the fact that she was adopted. She felt betrayed by her father, why hadn't he told her sooner? All these years, she assumed she was theirs. Her entire life was a lie. _

"_All I want to know is... why did you give me up?" Peyton asked the one question that she wasn't really sure she wanted the answer to._

_Ellie sighed, not immediately answering, causing Peyton to get angry._

"_What? So I wasn't good enough for you or something? Is that it?" Peyton was nearly yelling, but she couldn't help it. Ellie couldn't just drop in, unannounced and drop this huge bomb on her without expecting her to ask questions._

"_No!" Ellie exclaimed, "No, that's not it at all, Peyton. I was just... very young and I couldn't handle raising a baby on my own."_

"_On your own? What about... my father? Who is my father, Ellie?" The more Ellie talked, the more questions Peyton had._

"Ellie, why are you in the hospital?"

It was the only thing Peyton could think of to say to her birth mother. Before Ellie could say anything, Peyton had already asked another question.

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Peyton looked down at Ellie, obviously hurt and confused, " and why did you keep her and not me?" 

"Paige Harp?"

Obviously, the doctor had the worst timing in the world. Ellie immediately began to twist her wheelchair to face him.

"I'm her mother and," she looked at Peyton, "this is her sister. What exactly happened to her?"

The tall, dark-haired doctor just nodded, "The shooter was apparently aiming for a young man, but..."

"But what?" Ellie exclaimed, "What happened to my daughter?"

"Your daughter stepped in front of the shooter and was shot twice in the stomach and..."

The doctor trailed off, leaving the three in suspense. It wasn't long before Lucas asked, "What? What else?"

"...and once in the head. She has only a 5% chance of survival. I'm so sorry."

Ellie put her hand over her mouth and let out a strangled sob. Peyton grabbed onto her other hand, because, well... they were family. And that's what family did.


	20. Episode 19

Season 3: Junior Year

Episode 19: Finale part 1

AN: Yes, it's back and yes it's the season finale! But don't worry, if you want season 4, just tell me in a review ;) Thanks so much for all the kind reviews! I tried to write an extra long one for you all, so I hope you like it! For those of you who are confused, Paige is Peyton's long-lost sister, the other daughter of Ellie. Hope that clears things up! Please feel free to ask any questions. I'm taking the advice of one viewer and focusing on basically Peyton and Paige and their whole situation in this episode.

Days passed without any new information about Paige's condition. Peyton wasn't sure exactly how to feel. On the one hand, she was happy that her baby was okay and that she was finally back in Lucas's arms. But then she'd start to feel guilty for feeling so happy when her sister was laying up in a hospital bed fighting for her life. Oh, and her biological mother was there too. Peyton didn't know what to think or feel about any of it if she was being honest.

"Morning, Blondie," Lucas's voice brought Peyton out of her thoughts.

Smiling, she rolled over and kissed him on the cheek. He was leaning on his elbow, just smiling at her. She had missed him so much.

"Morning, Luke," She said softly, closing her eyes when he caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and could feel him start to lean closer. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and she enjoyed every minute of it. Both pulled away, but not before Lucas gave her a knowing look and said, "Your thoughts were pretty loud this morning."

Of course he had noticed. The married couple had reunited all of a couple days ago, but it seemed like they had never been closer. They were both readjusting to their normal lives and it had been nothing less than amazing.

With a shake of her head, Peyton laughed, "Sorry, got a lot on my mind."

Peyton moved her hand to her growing stomach and smiled at her husband. Lucas laughed and put his hand on her stomach, too.

"Hi baby," Lucas squinted in his normal way and whispered, then leaned in and kissed her stomach.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school." Lucas laughed at Peyton's annoyed expression, "We're almost done, Peyt. Only about a few days left and then we're seniors."

"It's not that, I mean...it is, but... what about Paige? I was thinking I'd go see her today." Peyton shook her head, looking up at her husband, "but maybe I should go to school? I don't know. I'm just..."

"Confused," Lucas finished for her, "I know and I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be for you. Thinking that your parents were your parents but..."

"They aren't." Peyton finished for him with a sigh, "I should see Ellie today, too. Maybe she'll actually answer my questions instead of avoiding them."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, this has got to be hard for her, too, though. Especially because one of her daughters is in the hospital." Lucas always did try to make her see things from another perspective. She loved him so much for that. Despite the fact that she was confused and hurt by finding out that she was adopted, it didn't mean that Ellie wasn't a complete wreck right now.

The sound of the phone ringing brought Peyton back to reality. She reached over Lucas and picked up the house phone, "hello?"

A few seconds later, Peyton responded to the caller, "I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and just looked at Lucas.

"That was Ellie... Paige is awake."

Less than 72 hours later, despite the doctors' theory that Paige probably wouldn't even wake up, Paige had proved them wrong.

Peyton and Lucas made it to the hospital in record time. Despite Peyton's protests that he should go to school and not worry, Lucas drove them both there. He needed to be there for her, besides he also told her that he needed to practice in order to prepare for the baby. By the time they got there, the doctor was talking to Ellie in front of Paige's hospital room door.

"Hi! We're here!"

Ellie, who was out of a wheelchair and no longer dressed in a hospital gown but regular clothing, turned and smiled at Peyton.

"Doctor, you remember Peyton... a friend of Paige's." Ellie didn't want to make Peyton uncomfortable by saying that she was her daughter, despite how true it was.

Peyton nodded at the doctor, "So, on the phone Ellie said that Paige is awake."

The doctor simply nodded, "We did some tests and everything actually looks perfectly normal."

"Normal? Just three days ago you were telling us that she wouldn't even wake up and now you're saying that she's perfectly healthy?" Ellie couldn't believe it. Her baby was going to make it.

"Well, normal as she can be when she just got shot multiple times, but I can't believe it myself. It's truly a miracle. Just a few days ago her brain scans weren't looking nearly as good as they do now. I don't know how Paige did it, but she's a living, breathing miracle."

"So she's going to be okay?" Peyton couldn't help but doubt what the doctor was telling her. She had seen Paige look as white as a sheet, blood all over her head and stomach. Although she didn't want to admit it just a few days ago, Paige looked like she was on the verge of death.

"Yeah, as long as she stays a few more nights for observation. We want to make sure that everything is really okay before we send her home."

Ellie nodded, shaking the doctor's hand, "Thank you so much for everything."

The doctor smiled, "Don't thank me. That girl in there is a fighter. Now, she'll have a long road ahead of her due to the two gunshot wounds. I'll fill you in later, because I have a feeling someone wants to see you."

With that, the doctor opened the hospital room door and led the three people into the room.

"Hi, Paige. I have some people who want to see you."

Paige opened her eyes and grinned, "Momma!"

Paige still looked fragile and everyone could tell that she was weak. But she was alive and that's all that mattered. Paige had survived three gunshot wounds. She was a medical miracle.

Ellie let out a laugh and went to her daughter, "Baby girl, I'm so glad you're alright."

She immediately put her hand in her daughter's and squeezed tightly.

"That makes two of us," Paige laughed, then realized there were two other people in the room, "Oh, hi..."

"Hey, I'm Peyton. I hear we're related somehow." She joked, causing Paige to smile.

"I heard the same thing," Paige laughed, it felt good to talk to Peyton. She looked behind Peyton and saw a cute boy who was holding hands with her, "You must be Lucas."

Everyone talked for a while, but then Ellie decided to let the two sisters get to know each other.

"Well, I'm going to grab some lunch. Want to join me, Lucas?" Ellie nodded towards Peyton and Paige who were just talking away. Lucas nodded, "Of course. We'll be back soon, okay?"

He kissed the top of Peyton's head and she just smiled and nodded at him, "We'll be here."

Lucas smiled and he left the room with his mother-in-law.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I guess I was just nervous." Paige fiddled with her hands but still looked at Peyton nonetheless.

"It's okay, I mean... it's completely unexpected, but.. I've always wanted a sister." Peyton smiled at Paige, which definitely calmed Paige's nervous about the entire situation. She had thought Peyton would be mad at her, but clearly that wasn't the case.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," Paige literally sighed with relief.

Peyton could see the resemblance now, as Paige looked at her with a wide smile and bright eyes. She shook her head at herself with a slight smile.

"So," Peyton leaned back in the chair, putting her arm comfortably on the armrest, "What's your favorite band?"

The two girls talked for nearly half an hour before Lucas and her mother came back in.

"I think it's time you two should be heading off to school," Ellie smiled at the looks on both Paige and Peyton's faces, "Don't look at me like that. You need your rest and they gotta get to class."

"She's right," Peyton turned back to Paige with a slight frown which immediately turned back into a smile, "I'll come back later, okay?"

Paige smiled back, "I'd like that!"

The two sisters had gotten brief glance into each other's lives and liked each other. That was all Ellie wanted. Because Ellie knew that they'd be all they have left in this world... sooner than anyone would think.

Weeks had passed and Paige had been resting at home for a while. Her stomach wounds were healing nicely. School was just now letting out and she was going stir crazy. All of her friends had gone on vacation practically. Of course, some of her cheer friends who hadn't gone out of town had come by to bring her magazines and ice cream, but she really wanted things just to get back to normal. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she missed her best friend, Charlotte. She wanted to talk about boys, more specifically a boy that had been reoccurring in her dreams lately. She couldn't really remember where she had met him before. In fact, she seemed to not be able to remember things more and more these days. And Ellie and Peyton noticed.

"Why did I come in here?" She muttered to herself, tapping her fingers against her chin in concentration. Paige had gone to the kitchen for something but she couldn't remember why. She looked around, confused, for a few seconds before she turned to walk back out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hi," Paige had almost walked out of the kitchen and smack into both Peyton and Ellie.

Ellie had her arms crossed over her chest, looking at Paige with an intense look on her face.

"What's wrong, Paige?" Peyton was the one to blurt the question that was also on her mother's mind, "I know what's wrong. You can't remember why you came in here. You've been doing this a lot lately."

Despite the odd way the two sisters got to know each other, Peyton had been a constant presence at the Harp household. She almost lost her one and only sister and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"What? I'm fine, nothing's wrong," She looked to Peyton then to her mother then to the ground, "It's just..."

She didn't want to admit it, but her memory had been slipping a little bit everyday. And she knew that it wasn't good.

"You forget things a lot, Paige, a lot more than you used to" Ellie pointed out, "We should go back to the doctor."

"What? No!" Paige's eyes went wide, she had had enough of the doctors poking and prodding her around like she was some sort of medical miracle. Well, she was, but that didn't mean she liked being poked at like an animal, "Mom. No. I'm fine."

Ellie looked at her older daughter and sighed, "She's not going to go until something bad happens."

Just then, the front door opened, revealing Lucas holding bags of food.

"Hey ladies!" Lucas grinned as he made his way into the kitchen, but then stopped when he noticed the way the three blondes were looking, "Woah, what's up?"

Ellie moved aside so Lucas could put the food on the counter and let Peyton answer.

"Paige thinks that losing her memory isn't a big deal and won't go back to the doctor, even though, the doctor said to come to him if anything should happen," Peyton sighed, giving Paige a hard look.

"I'm not losing my memory!" Paige exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air out of anger, "I've just forgot a few things... that's all!"

Lucas removed the food form the bags as he listened to the women argue over whether or not Paige should go back to the doctor. He laughed at little at Peyton's flushed face, she was so adorable when she got worked up about something. Looking around the room, he realized it was genetic. Ellie and Paige were huffing just as much as Peyton was. He shook his head at himself, if their daughter got that trait; he knew he was going to be wrapped around her finger.

"Oooh, look, Chinese food!" Paige immediately grabbed one of the containers and got a fork and went straight into the living room.

"This discussion is not over, missy!" Surprisingly, it was Peyton who made the statement, sounding more like a mother.

"She'll come around," Lucas laughed, briefly kissing Peyton on the cheek, and then looked to Ellie, "Want me to dip your plate, Ms. Harp?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Lucas Eugene. How many times have I told you to call me Ellie?"

Lucas blushed, making Peyton giggle and slap her husband on the arm playfully. Days had passed and questions were still left unanswered from Peyton's birthmother, but Peyton figured that she'd tell her when she was ready. Surprisingly, Peyton was being relatively calm about the whole situation. Well, except for Paige's lack of remembering things.

While her family was discussing things in the kitchen, Paige had made herself comfortable on the couch. She was just digging into her sweet and sour chicken when the doorbell rang. She quickly chewed her food and swallowed before looking towards the kitchen. No one was making any noise of coming, so Paige sighed and reluctantly left her food on the coffee table and went to answer the door.

She adjusted her tank top before opening the door. It was Charlotte. And Jason.

"Char," Paige said softly, holding onto the door with her left hand and just staring at her visitors, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Paige pulled her friend into a careful hug. Charlotte reluctantly hugged Paige back, surprised at the happy reaction of her former friend. The two girls pulled away and Paige grinned at her, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Charlotte, not wanting to ruin the moment, but couldn't help it, "What? You're... happy to see me?"

Paige looked at Charlotte like she had grown three heads, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Charlotte turned to Jason with wide eyes; obviously Paige didn't remember what had happened. They knew that her memory hadn't been great, from what Ellie told them, but they didn't think it was this bad.

"Jason! Hi!" Paige pulled Jason in and gave him a big hug, just as she had done with Charlotte, "Thanks for coming, baby! I had been wondering where you had been."

Jason, dumbfounded at the fact that his former girlfriend still thought she was his girlfriend, stood there with his mouth gaping.

"Mom! Guess who's here!" Paige took Jason's hand and pulled him to the kitchen, "It's Jase and Charlotte!"

All three teens entered the kitchen to see Lucas, Peyton, and Ellie talking in a circle.

"Oh, Jason, Charlotte. How are you?" Ellie didn't know the truth, obviously, because she went to give both Jason and Charlotte a hug.

The situation was starting to freak Charlotte out. Her best friend had been shot, survived it against all odds, and now was losing her memory.

"Um, Paige... there's something you need to know," Charlotte began, looking at Jason before continuing, "You and Jason broke up."

Paige looked at Jason and Charlotte, and then started laughing, "That's insane! We haven't broke up."

She tightly grasped Jason's hand and smiled up at him. He couldn't do anything. On the one hand, Charlotte was his actual girlfriend who he loved. But here was this girl, this amazing girl; whose heart he broke and then she took three shots that were meant for him. So, he did the only thing he could do. He said nothing. He didn't agree with Charlotte, and he could see the hurt in her eyes when he said nothing.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Jason for a second." Charlotte smiled sweetly, then quickly dragging Jason into the living room and then through the front door.

"Really, Jason? After all this time?" Charlotte whispered, "She's going to find out the truth, eventually."

"I can't do this, Char. We broke her heart once... I can't do that to her all over again. I just can't." Jason looked deeply into her eyes, hoping that she'd be okay with it. He put his hands on her shoulders, leaning down towards her as he spoke, "At least not now, okay. She just got home. Do you really want to put her through all that stress?"

Charlotte bit her lip and shook her head, "No. No I don't want to do that, but, Jase... what're we going to do? We can't just lie to her forever."

Jason nodded, relieved that she agreed with him, "We let her get better, okay? Then we... then we'll tell her."

Charlotte took a deep breath and nodded. Obviously, she wasn't too thrilled with the idea of her boyfriend dating her best friend again. That had been torture and she never would have thought she'd have to go through that again.

"But this time, no cheating. I will not get caught making out with you in the library again, Jason. After she gets better, you will break up with her and then and only then, we will be back together."

Jason let out a laugh, taking his hands off her shoulders. "That's a good idea, Char. How about one last kiss, since it's going to last me a while?" He winked at her, making her roll her eyes at his dorkiness.

"Fine. Only one. And no tongue." She pointed her finger at him before pulling him in and giving him a sweet kiss.

Little did they know that someone had seen and heard the whole thing.

The next night, Paige didn't know where she was or why she was there. All she knew is that she was scared. She looked down and realized she was in her pajamas. A car honked at her and she jumped and shrieked. That's when she realized she was standing in the middle of the street. Panicked, she moved quickly to the sidewalk before sitting down.

"What do I do, what do I do?" She said to herself.

A nearby puddle from a recent rain caught her eye. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to it. She looked and saw her reflection for the first time. Did she really look so... pale? And sick? She felt a lump in her throat when she realized her long blonde hair was now gone. She was completely bald. Of course, she thought she had heard the doctor mention something about shaving her head for her brain surgery. She didn't think she would look like this, though. As she admired her appearance, a car pulled up beside her.

Paige turned around to see the guy from her dreams getting out the passenger side of the car that just almost hit her. Her mouth dropped as she came to the realization that the guy from her dreams wasn't just in her dreams... he was an actual person. His hair was styled in a Mohawk and his clothes screamed bad boy. He was real. She couldn't believe it.

"Fancy meeting you here. What're you doing out here?" He asked, his eyebrow raising and a smirk on his face.

She looked up, swallowed and answered with her voice shaking, "I... I don't know how I got here."

The boy opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He even looked to the car and muttered something to the driver through the open window before gesturing towards the car with his hand.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "I don't even know you. Have we met or something?"

The bad boy seemed to look puzzled then something obviously clicked in his head because his eyes widened and he pointed at her.

"You... you were the one that was shot so badly. Everyone thought you weren't going to... umm..." He trailed off, not wanting to freak her out.

Paige laughed, "I know. I'm Paige. I'm a medical miracle. But how do I know you? I don't think my memory is... um... up to par these days."

"Well, we haven't officially met before. There was this one time in the hallway..." He saw her confused look and shook his head, "Oh, never mind. I'm Jesse."

Paige smiled, "Nice to meet you, Jesse," She looked around then blushed at her pajama choice. She was wearing flannel pants with bunnies on them and a tank top. No wonder she was cold.

"Could you possibly... take me home?" She looked up through her eyelashes, hoping that her appearance wouldn't be a problem.

Jesse laughed, "No problem. My dad's actually driving, but it's not a problem."

The two teenagers quietly went over to the car and got in.

"Hi, I'm Paige." She smiled at Jesse's father, but all he did was stare at her.

Jesse quickly noticed the reason for his father's behavior. He was staring at her appearance, "Dad. Dad, just take us to her house, okay?"

His father snapped out of his reverie and smiled, "Sure, no problem. Where is it you live, um, Paige?"

After she told him her address, Paige realized why he was acting funny and felt a pang in her chest. Was everyone going to stare at her like that? She looked out the window, ignoring Jesse's attempts at having a conversation.

Finally, they pulled up to her house and Paige couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

"Thanks for the ride," She muttered and quickly got out of the car.

She was so embarrassed. Jesse's father must think she looks like some sort of freak. She felt tears in her eyes as she rushed to the front of her house. Hearing her name being called, she turned around and saw Jesse rushing up to her.

He took in her tear-filled eyes and realized that she wasn't an idiot. She had realized what his dad was staring at in the car.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. He didn't mean it." Jesse spoke softly, gazing down at the young girl in front of him.

Paige just nodded, looking at the ground, "it's fine, okay? Thank you for the ride."

She barely even looked at him before turning to walk the rest of the way to the front door.

"Paige!" Jesse called after her.

Paige turned around, tears falling from her face.

"You're beautiful, okay? Don't let anyone ever tell you differently." Jesse smiled at her and waved.

Paige stood there in shock. Did that boy really just say that about her? By the time she composed herself, she realized he had already walked back to the car and almost gotten in.

"Jesse!" She called out to him this time, waiting until he looked at her to continue, "You don't know what that meant to me. Thank you. For everything."

Jesse smiled at her and nodded. Paige grinned and waved at him before opening the door to her house and walking in.

AN: there you have it! The end of the season... part one! Review! :)


End file.
